The celestial ninja (Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover)
by RealMugman
Summary: Vega is a 12 years old celestial dragonslayer, part of the Fairy Tail guild family, and after doing a mission she is found in another dimension. Will she get back? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners. I will try to update daily :D To show me your support, don't forget to review, follow and favorite!
1. Chapter 1: The necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, I own only Vega and Rigel. Also sorry guys if this chapter is rushed and I apologise if there are grammatical errors, its that english is not my main language. This being said, I wish you a good read!**

**~Vega's PoV~**

It was a sunny day in Fiore, and in my house there was my cyan exceed partner that flew in circles above my head.

"Get up Vega, you'll be late! Your friends are waiting for us!" The exceed said.

"Aww I wanted to sleep a bit more, Rigel!" I replied to my friend tiredly "Oh well I should prepare and go" I continued.

"Aye!" Rigel said.

**~Time skip~**

**At the guild**

I thought that I should do a mission by myself for once so I went to the mission board and check for one that its not hard.

"Hmm, what mission should I choose ...? Ah! This! It's pretty simple and it's not dangerous." I thought.

Basically i just needed to capture some bandits and find a necklace in their cove but it was a piece of cake. Then i went to ask my friend Erza for her opinion.

"Erza-nee, I've chosen a mission to complete by myself" I told her showing the mission.

"Good! You should get prepared, don't forget the communication lacrima and be careful!" She replied to me.

"Hai! I'm going to get ready!" I told her happily.

"Hm? A mission by yourself?" My friend Natsu asked me. I nodded.

I grew up with him to be like a brother to me because of our pasts.

"Well, good luck then, Vega!" He smiled to me.

Now I was going to get prepared. I took my communication lacrima and put it in my bag then I finished up packing the stuff and got ready.

"Cool! I'm ready, come on, Rigel!" I smiled.

"Aye!" My blue exceed partner simply answered.

I picked up my bag and Rigel went between my arms so we left for the mission, in a forest.

**~Time skip~**

After finding the cove of the bandits, I entered it and found a group of bad people chilling in there.

"Hey guys, look at that little brat, she doesn't know what she should have expected coming in here" one of the bandits said.

"That should be really easy" I thought myself.

"Get her!" Another bandit yelled.

"Celestial dragon's roar!" I shouted creating a plasma ray/vortex that hit all the bandits in the cove.

"Ugh... no one told us she was a mage..." the first bandit said.

"That was easy" I thought again.

After defeating all the bandits I started to search the necklace and after a while of searching i finally found it. I left the cove and Rigel came between my arms, because she was waiting outside. Later on I went to the mayor's place to return the necklace. He was sitting at his place with a twelve years old kid next to him.

"Thanks a lot, little mage" he said. "You see, this necklace is my daughter's and I think she is happy to give it to you" he continued. His daughter nodded in agreement.

Then the mayor gave me a paper with weird words written on it and an envelope with the reward in it. I thanked and bowed to him and then me and Rigel made our way to Fairy Tail.

**~Time skip~**

Me and Rigel came back to Fairy Tail and I went to the bar to get some water, Mira and Natsu and the guild in general greeted me, then I put the paper down and a curious Natsu picked it up reading the words on it. At first nothing happened but soon the necklace the Mayor gave me started to glow a bright purple and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**~Vega's PoV~**

I woke up in a forest, and I couldn't find my partner Rigel and the others of the guild. So i started calling and searching for them. But i just remembered that being a dragon slayer I can find them thanks to my sharp sense of smell.

_Whoops._

I can smell Rigel but I just can't smell the others.

_Where am I?_

A minute later i found Rigel and i was calling for her.

"Ugh... Vega... where are the others?" She asked me tiredly.

"They are not here. We probably aren't in Fiore anymore" I replied to her with a sad tone.

"Ugh" I said before fainting.

**~Rigel's POV~**

"Vega?" I called my friend worried.

I checked her pulse and she was fine. Thank goodness, she was only fainted.

I later saw a man with silver gravity defying hair going in this direction, I called for him and he came this way.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you but can you tell us where are we?" I asked politely.

"What? A talking cat?" He said surprised.

"Whops" I thought. "Well, yes... I'm a talking cat but can you please tell me where are we?" I asked again.

"You don't know where you are? Well, you are in Konoha or hidden leaf village in the land of fire" he simply replied. "Also I see that you need help, I'll be glad if you follow me to the Hokage tower" he continued.

"Ho-hokage?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the Hokage is the leader of our village" he explained.

"I will carry her though" I said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.

"My name is Rigel and she is Vega" I replied to him with a soft smile.

I trusted him for whatever reason, my senses told me he was a good guy.

"Okay if you say so" he gave me another smile under his mask.

So I wrapped my tail on Vega's waist and flew following Kakashi to this Hokage's tower and he seemed surprised that I can actually fly. In the middle of walking or flying in my case Vega woke up asking me where was she and I explained all.

**~Time skip/Vega's POV~**

We were at the Hokage's tower, and as Rigel explained to me and I thought we were in another dimension compared to Fairy Tail.

_Ugh._

There were Kakashi, an old man with a red and white cap with a symbol on it, also known as hokage and a man with a scar on his nose.

"So child, what's your name and where are you from?" The old man asked me smiling.

"My name is Vega and she is my companion Rigel, we come from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia" I replied.

"Hmm, I never heard of those places before" he replied honestly.

_Yup, we are definitely in another dimension... Aww what now?_

I also explained that we were mages and we used an energy source called magic and he explained that here there were ninjas and chakra that worked in a very similar way to magic.

_Ninjas, wow, Natsu would be really happy if he was here._

"I have an offer for you, while we find a way to get you back home, you can be a ninja, is it okay for you, child?" The Hokage said with a warm smile.

"Hai! I will, hokage-sama!" I replied.

"So you will start ninja academy from tomorrow, Kakashi i want them to live by you until they find a home to stay and I want you to teach them how to use chakra and jutsus, and you Iruka I want them to join the academy from tomorrow" he explained while Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

"Wow I'll start the academy and learn chakra usage! Thanks hokage-sama!" I thanked the hokage.

"You will be using magic only in case of emergency, alright child? I don't want other ninjas going after you for your powers" He explained smiling at me.

"Alright, thanks hokage-sama!" I thanked again bowing.

**~Time skip~**

After talking to the hokage, Kakashi managed to transport us to his home somehow.

_So cool!_

We were outside, with some trees.

"Alright Vega, i want you to learn using chakra too" he said patting me on my head.

_Awesome!_

"As first I will teach you a basic jutsu, its called clone jutsu" he said doing some handsigns and a clone of him poofed next to him.

Me and Rigel were amazed and made a surprised look at Kakashi.

"You have to do the following signs, ram, serpent and tiger" he said showing me the handsigns slowly.

"Alright! Try with me Rigel!" I said slowly doing the signs.

_It was harder than it looked._

"Aye!" Rigel replied to me starting doing the signs.

"Alright i did it!" I said managing to do the handsigns but no clone appeared.

I also felt my source of magic coming out instead of chakra.

_Whoops._

It took me a few tries to actually manage to use chakra and a clone of me poofed next to me, while Rigel managed to do it too.

"Wow" me and my clone said in unison.

"Aye!" Rigel and her clone chirped in unison too.

_I felt really like a pro... hehe._

"Alright you two, for today we finish the lesson, tomorrow after the academy i will evaluate your chakra type and teach you some jutsus based on it" he explained to us.

After this, we entered in his house, he made dinner I ate quickly before doing a quick shower and going to bed.

_Hey there, It's me, UpriseDragon! Thanks for reading this chapter (and the one before) don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you'd like, I would really appreciate it! Don't forget to tell me where there are errors so i can correct them too! This being said we will see in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	3. Chapter 3: The academy

**~Vega's PoV~**

While I was sleeping I had a dream about Fairy Tail and my dragon mother Andromeda that missed the 7th July of year 777. After that I woke up thanks to my friend Rigel I made a quick shower, combed my hair and prepared myself because today its my first day of academy! Im so exited! I suddenly smelled bacon, went downstairs with Rigel between my arms and saw Kakashi preparing some bacon, so i sat down and waited.

"Kakashi, why you don't eat?" I asked curiously.

"It's a personal motivation, you, instead, go ahead and eat" he smiled to me.

_Well, okay._

I ate all and went outside waiting for Kakashi. After a while he decided to come and he poofed us to the academy. He told me that my in my classroom should be Iruka, but since what the hokage said i understood that. Kakashi left and poofed away waving at me.

I entered the academy and eventually found the one with Iruka in it. He said to me to introduce myself and so I did. I introduced Rigel too. Suddenly a girl with pink hair asked me if I like someone in here.

"What? But if I'm new here" I replied a bit concerned.

"Alright Vega, take a seat" Iruka told me with a smile.

I eventually found a seat near a boy with a dog on his head (so cute!) and a blonde boy. The dogboy asked me why he never saw me around the village and I simply replied that I'm new in the village, and he asked also if my cat was a ninja cat. I replied yes of course (what else should I say? I can't tell its a mage cat) and he seemed satisfied with the replies I gave him. After that, I greeted the blonde boy.

"Hey, nice to meet you" I said happily.

"Hey, nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the next hokage, believe it!" He said pointing himself.

"Yes, you will Naruto" I smiled at him. "Also, wanna be friends?" I asked him. He gave me a weird feeling, like he was lonley.

"Do you really want to be friends with me?" He said confused.

"Yes, I want to" I smiled again at him.

"Sure!" He said hugging me.

_Awesome! I now have a new friend!_

Then Iruka proceeded explaining that there will be a test tomorrow to be genin and that ninja stuff.

_I think im going to get some info in the local library._

After school I asked Iruka where the local library is and he replied me. I went there and took some books that explains about ninjas, jutsus and this world, i took my gale force reading glasses and started reading some stuff like ninja ranks, like the one Iruka explained being the genin and after there is chuunin, jonin and the highest ranked ninja and leader of the village, the kage. After a few hours of reading and researching i went 'home' (I miss Fairy Tail ;-;) but since I didn't know the address I had to use my sense of smell to find Kakashi. Eventually I got there.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" Kakashi asked me.

"It was fine" I replied with a smile.

"Aye!" Rigel chirped.

"So, what about the training you told me to do?" I asked Kakashi curiously.

"Ah right, first, you have to release your chakra on this paper" he said bringing a piece of square paper.

"Alright" I said to him.

"This will determine your chakra nature, if it burns it means that your release will be fire type, if it crumbles its earth, if it wrinkles its lightning, if it cuts its wind and if it damps, its water. There are rare cases of people having two or more types of releases" Kakashi explained to me.

"Alright I'll try" i said releasing my chakra into the piece of paper.

As soon as i released my chakra nothing happened and i started to worry. But soon it wrinkled revealing that my chakra type is lightning. Weird since that my attacks are plasma based i thought for fire type or wind type.

Well it's fine, better than nothing at least... Wait but lightning is a heat source too so plasma is lightning too.

_Whoops, I'm a complete idiot._

"Okay, now that we have your chakra type of release you may have to start practicing a jutsu. I suggest you the lightning dragon jutsu" he said showing me the handsigns.

_Okay, now things are getting fun._

After a few tries I managed to replicate the handsigns, while nothing appeared when i summoned my chakra.

_This will require a lot of practice and patience._

Two hours passed and I finally managed to summon a little tiny dragon that immediately vanished off.

Yay, I'm so proud of myself! I think Erza and Natsu would be proud of me as well! (Specially Natsu since he really likes ninjas).

After the training it was dinner time. I went in my room and I remembered i had the communication lacrima with me. I wondered if it works between dimension so I tried and started using it and caught the attention of all Fairy Tail.

"Vega?! Is that you?!" Natsu yelled in the lacrima.

"Yes it's me, and there is Rigel too, hehe" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aye, I'm with her too!" My cyan partner said.

"I'm so glad that you are fine!" Lucy, Gray and Wendy said with a relieved voice.

"Now that we know you are fine, you don't mind telling us where are you?" Erza asked worried.

"Well, it's complicated... I'm stuck in a ninja world and until I get back I have to become a ninja and help the village" I explained them.

"Ninja?!" Natsu yelled spitting fire from his mouth in excitement.

Eventually after a while talking and explaining what's going on here (and made Erza and Natsu proud of me!) Kakashi came in my room to call me that dinner is ready and noticed the lacrima.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked me concerned.

"It's a communication lacrima, in my world we use those to communicate in distance" I explained.

"Who is this?" Erza asked curiously.

"Oh, he is my sensei, Kakashi" I told her.

"Nice to meet you all" he smiled under his mask in the lacrima with a hand up.

After a while talking i closed the call and went dining, Kakashi as always didn't want to eat while I was there but that was fine. I finished and made a quick shower before going to bed.

_Hey there, it's me Uprise! Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you'd like! This being said, we will see in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	4. Chapter 4: The test

**~Vega's PoV~**

I made a dream where I came back in Fairy Tail (I miss Fairy Tail so much ;~;). I dreamed about it all night until Rigel woke me up.

"C'mon Vega, wake up!" Rigel said flying in circles above my head.

"Aww, let me sleep a bit more..." I replied tiredly.

"Today is the test day!" She said.

I gasped and got up the bed, going through my morning routine and preparing myself, doing breakfast and going to the academy. So I entered the room and took a seat next to the usual boys.

"We are now about to begin the graduation test, it is on the clone jutsu" Iruka explained.

I saw Naruto sweatdropping when Iruka-sensei said 'clone jutsu'. I tried to reassure him and he confessed to me that he was his worst jutsu and probably won't pass. It was my turn and I made five clones of myself, so Iruka-sensei and the other examinator named Mizuki gave me a headband. I put it on my forehead and they asked me to leave the room.

**~Time skip~**

After the exam ended, I saw Naruto going on the swing all alone, and I saw he didn't have the headband... He didn't pass, I felt so sorry for him so I went to comfort him, he told me he didn't pass as he couldn't make a single clone.

Soon after Mizuki came and asked me if he could borrow Naruto. I let him but something told me to not trust him at all.

**~Time skip~**

It was night and Naruto didn't come back and I got worried, so I decided to follow his scent to find him. I left Rigel home and told Kakashi I was exploring Konoha a bit. I used my keen sense of smell and eventually found Naruto all dirty and exhausted, and asked why he was here. Soon after Iruka-sensei found us but he yelled at Naruto.

"Hey you, Naruto!" He yelled at Naruto.

"You found me, and I've learned only one jutsu" Naruto said. "Listen, listen! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate if I can do it! Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the jutsus written here?" Naruto asked excited.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked surprised and confused.

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this scroll and this place"

Mizuki huh? I thought there was something wrong. I also smelled his presence and I yelled to get down, so we did.

"Naruto, give me that scroll" Mizuki said to Naruto which seemed confused.

"Naruto, never give him that scroll! It's a dangerous object that contains forbidden ninja jutsu, it was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!" Iruka told Naruto that made a surprised face.

"I will tell you the truth" Mizuki laughed.

"Idiot! Don't do that!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki.

"After an incident 12 years ago, a rule was created, a rule everyone but you knows" Mizuki said to Naruto. I looked at Naruto and glared at Mizuki.

"Stop it Mizuki!" Iruka yelled again, but without luck.

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village. That's why Iruka hates you!" Mizuki explained while Naruto seemed concerned about what he said.

"No! No! No!" Naruto said releasing some chakra.

"Naruto, calm down!" I said. "Mizuki! Even if he has a demon fox sealed inside him he is still a person and still have feelings!" I said but he ignored me completely.

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki threw a huge shuriken he had on his back at Naruto.

Iruka-sensei ran and went above Naruto to protect him from the shuriken and it went stuck in Iruka's back. He later was saying stuff about his past and how similar they were and he said sorry to Naruto. The boy eventually ran away and I followed him leaving Iruka and Mizuki alone.

**~Time skip~**

I was hiding behind a tree with Naruto listening to what Mizuki and Iruka were saying. Iruka-sensei stated that Naruto was different from the demon fox sealed inside him, how he is an exceptional student, how he is single-minded and clumsy at the same time.

"No one accepts him, but he knows the meaning of human suffering. He is not the demon fox spirit, he is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf village!" Iruka said as Naruto started crying and I said that what our sensei said was true.

"I wanted to take you down later but I changed my mind, so die!" Mizuki said taking off the other giant shuriken behind his back.

Naruto quickly charged at Mizuki and I wanted to throw him a punch but I decided to help Iruka-sensei instead so I healed him with my magic. Iruka seemed surprised. Instead, I'll leave Mizuki to Naruto.

"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said with a serious tone, glaring at Mizuki.

_Go Naruto!_

"Shut up! I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!" Mizuki said.

"Why don't you try then? I'll strike you back a thousand-fold! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating thousands of clones.

Iruka-sensei seemed surprised and I widened my eyes.

_He did it!_

I couldn't assist to the scene because of all the clones but what I heard was Mizuki screaming and Naruto punching him. After Naruto was done he asked Iruka if he was fine, Iruka-sensei thanked us and said to Naruto he wanted to give him something and he has to close his eyes.

After he did Iruka-sensei put his headband on Naruto's forehead. I applauded and Naruto was so happy that hugged our sensei tightly. I couldn't help but smile.

Later I got home and Kakashi and Rigel asked me where I was. I said I got to do some important stuff but eventually told Rigel the truth. Kakashi said he bought me some ninja tools that I will use in missions.

Later on, I went in my room and I connected to the lacrima, greeted my friends and talked with them telling them what happened today and how I graduated to genin rank. After the talk I closed and went asleep.

_Hey there, it's me Uprise! Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you'd like! This being said, we will see in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	5. Chapter 5: New team!

**~Vega's PoV~**

The next day I trained all day on the new jutsu and the following day I woke up having a usual dream of Fairy Tail. Even if I can connect and talk with them I still miss them a lot. I went through my morning routine and prepared myself to go to the academy. While going there I encountered Naruto so we ended up walking together. While walking a weird engulfment on the wood wall can be seen, and it has to be a little kid that said to Naruto to fight him but he tripped on his wood disguise.

"What are you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked him.

"Very good, Naruto... you're the man I expected you to be" Konohamaru said.

_I don't know what he was talking about._

"And she is? Oh don't tell me... she is... your girlfriend?" He said curiously. I wanted to punch him.

"What? No! We are just friends!" Naruto replied. "Also, we've got an orientation meeting to go to"

"An orientation meeting?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Cause... as of today, we are Ninjas!" Naruto grinned, pointing at his new headband.

"Yes, we graduated yesterday" I smiled at him.

So he let us go and me and Naruto talked until we reached the academy. He asked if my cat was a ninja cat but I explained a bit about Rigel how she was a talking mage cat but i told him to not tell anyone and he nodded in agreement.

We finally got to the academy. We sat near each other and a boy with pineapple hair asked Naruto why he was there, and that meeting was only for graduates only.

"Why are you here? Today's meeting is for graduates only" the pineapple boy said.

"Don't you see this headband? As of today, I'm a ninja too!" Naruto replied. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Soon after two girls one with pink hair and the other with blonde hair entered at the same time in the classroom but they were arguing on who entered first. Naruto looked at the pinkie and blushed. Naruto told me she had a crush on her, and that her name is Sakura. The other one is Ino.

Then all girls started arguing about sitting next to the raven haired boy named Sasuke in the next desk. Naruto didn't like the fact Sakura and the other girls liked Sasuke so he went on his desk and started glaring at each other. I swear I could see lightning between them. Eventually a boy in the desk in front of the one Sasuke was sitting in accidentally pushed Naruto and what happened was priceless!

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing!

Me and Rigel burst out laughing while Sasuke's fangirls were surprised and angry at the same time and beating up Naruto. I went to him to comfort him.

_Never kiss Sasuke again, Naruto, I guess haha!_

Finally Iruka-sensei arrived and started explaining stuff and that we will be in balanced groups of three. He then started making the groups.

"Now then, next is group seven... Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and... Vega!"

_Well, not bad I guess._

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group with this guy?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates, and you're at the bottom!" Iruka explained while the class started laughing.

"Just don't get in my way, dobe" Sasuke said, I glared at him with his fangirls disappointment.

I think they wanted to beat me up and somehow they hates me.

"In the afternoon, I'll introduce you to your jonin teachers, you're dismissed until then!" Iruka-sensei explained.

**~Time skip~**

We returned to the classroom and all the groups met their teachers until only us remained. Naruto was looking outside the door to check when our jonin sensei will came and meet us.

We were complaining about our teacher is late. Until Naruto put the eraser on the door saying that it will be his fault.

_Can't wait!_

"A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap" Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Aww cmon Sasuke, that will be fun!" I told him grinning.

We were talking about how the joke wont work/will be fun until the teacher opened the door and the eraser fell on his head. Me, Naruto and Rigel burst out laughing until I noticed who our jonin teacher was.

_Kakashi?_

"What's my first impression of you guys...? Well, I hate you" he simply stated.

"Meet me on the rooftop" he continued, then poofed away.

**~Time skip~**

"First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves" Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves... what should we say?" I asked our new sensei.

"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that!" He simply replied.

"Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself" Naruto complained.

"Me? My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never thought about my future dream... as for my hobbies I have many. Next is you guys" he explained.

Now it was Naruto's turn to introduce.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to and of course my best friend Vega. What I dislike is the three minutes after pouring hot water in the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream... is to surpass the hokage!" Naruto said.

Then was Sasuke's turn.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes but no likes in particular. And... I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but I do have an ambition! The ambition to restore my clan and without fail... to kill a certain someone!" Sasuke said leaving all us speechless.

Now, my turn, yay!

"I'm Vega and this is Rigel, I like to stay with my partners, my guild family Fairy Tail and Naruto. I dislike people who insults Fairy Tail and Naruto. My dream is to come back to Fairy Tail where most of my friends are" I said leaving all speechless too while Naruto give me a hug.

"Good! The three of you are very distinctive and interesting! We'll have a mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said.

"Yes, sir! What kind of mission?" Naruto questioned.

"A survival exercise" Kakashi explained.

"Then, what kind of exercise is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started laughing sarcastically.

"Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll be scared. Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognised as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the academy." Our sensei explained.

"That's crazy! To have suffered that much! T-then, what was the graduation test for?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming genin. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail. We meet at five in the morning." He said leaving us to our thoughts of not fail the exercise.

"Okay! you're dismissed. Oh... and you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up." He continued.

So I went home and trained a few hours until dinner time. I was finally able to make a tiny dragon that doesn't disappear quickly. Then after dinner, as usual I talked with my friends in the lacrima and told them what happened today (specially the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke!) then I went to bed because tomorrow I have to wake up early.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! This being said, we will see in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	6. Chapter 6: Survival exercise

~Vega's PoV~

It was 5 in the morning already. I was late. Rigel woke me up. I prepared myself really quickly and went downstairs only to see... Kakashi? He was reading a book. So I decided to take my time and slowly walked to the training ground, where I found Naruto, and Sasuke that were already here and Naruto pointed a finger at me accusing me that I was late. I replied that Kakashi wasn't there so I wasn't late either.

Two hours later Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and with a hand raised up he greeted us.

Naruto yelled at him that he was late and I chuckled a bit. Kakashi instead invented an excuse, that a black cat crossed his path so yeah.

_Typical Kakashi._

"Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon" he said taking out two bells from his pocket. "Those who can't do it won't get lunch, they'll be tied to that poles and I will eat my lunch before your very eyes" he continued while our stomachs growled.

_I was hungry!_

"There are only two so at the very least, one will have to go to the logs. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission... and will return to the academy" he replied. "You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me"

"That would be too easy, you couldn't even evade a chalkboard eraser!" Naruto said confident.

"In this world, those who aren't skilled enough tend to complained more. Begin when I say 'start'" Kakashi explained. I chuckled a bit, Kakashi was right but I felt sorry for Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai and charged over to Kakashi, who quickly brought Naruto's hand behind his head. I widened my eyes, he was quick!

"Don't be so hasty. I didn't say start, yet" Kakashi said.

After explaining stuff to Naruto he told us to start so we went hiding. Rigel stayed where the clock was to watch us.

I was thinking why only two bells instead of three... maybe... just maybe... he want to put us against each other on purpose? Yes! That might be it! The real intent of this exam is team work!

I later saw Naruto charging at Kakashi after they said some stuff, while Kakashi was bringing out something, later found to be the weird book he was reading this morning.

Naruto asked confused whats with the book and Kakashi replied he wanted to know what happens next then said something about with us being his opponents it was no difference if he was reading or not.

Naruto clenched his fists and continued charging towards Kakashi who only stopped Naruto, then he roundhouse kicked but Kakashi avoided that as well, lastly he threw a punch only to see Kakashi being at his back with the 'tiger' handsign.

Maybe he wanted to make a jutsu? I yelled at him to get away but it was too late. Kakashi charged his hands in Naruto's butt and he went flying in the water. I wanted to laugh hard but tried to not.

~Time skip~

I went to Naruto only to see him upside down with his feet tied to a rope. I decided to throw a kunai at the rope and he fell down like a sausage.

I told him about team work but he refused, replying that he wanted to do this alone if he wanted to be hokage. I went to search for Sasuke but I found him with his head sticking out of the ground.

I chuckled a bit and he glared at me. So I helped him and explained about team work but he refused too saying I would be a burden and slow him down.

_Ok._

I went to Kakashi and he said that I went alone. I explained to him that I understood the meaning of this exercise and what happened until the alarm went off. So we went to the point where we met this morning and we saw Naruto tied to a pole.

"Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy" Kakashi explained while Naruto started cheering and Sasuke hn'ed.

"The two of you, except Vega must quit being ninjas! That's because you're all kids who dont have the qualifications to become ninja. Also, Naruto you refused Vega's request to teamwork and for you Sasuke, is the same thing, you thought she would be a burden to you" He continued, I smiled but felt sorry for both of them.

Suddenly Sasuke ran towards Kakashi but he ended up being under him, our sensei sitting on Sasuke.

"Are you kids thinking that being a ninja is easy? Huh? Why do you think you're doing this exercise in teams? Missions are carried out in squads! There's no mistaking that ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills... but 'teamwork' is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death... for example" he said picking out a kunai and put it in front on Sasuke's throat. "Vega, kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies" Kakashi said as he continued to explain.

"Teamwork is the word guys" I said smiling.

"You guys, passed" Kakashi said smiling.

At those words Naruto was speechless but cheered and Sasuke was impassible like always.

"Team 7 will be starting doing missions from tomorrow" Kakashi said with a thumbs up.

So I untied Naruto from the rope and we went home to rest.

_Hey again! Thanks for reading this chapter! I apologise if there are some errors but as said before english is not my main language. Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	7. Chapter 7: Missions

**~Vega's PoV~**

"Sasuke here at point B!"

"Naruto here. I'm at point A!"

"Vega and Rigel here at point C!"

"Aye!"

"The target has moved, follow it!" Kakashi said trough headphones.

"Alright, it's over there!" Naruto said.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi questioned.

"Five meters! I can go at anytime!" Naruto replied.

"I'm ready too!" Sasuke said.

"I can go too!" I replied trough the headphones.

"Okay, do it!" Kakashi ordered us.

We moved and Naruto got the cat and while he was scratching him in the face Kakashi asked us if he had the ribbon on his right ear. I replied that it was with no mistake the cat we were searching for.

"Alright, the mission to capture the lost pet 'Tora' is complete!" Kakashi said.

"Isn't there a mission with a greater sense of urgency?!" Naruto yelled in the microphone causing me to cover my ears in pain.

_Of course, I am a dragon slayer and I have keen senses._

**~Time skip~**

"Ohhh! My cute Tora! I was so worried!" The lady said squishing her cat.

"Ahaha, serves him right, that stupid cat!" Naruto said to the squished cat, I felt sorry for him though.

"Now then, the next mission for Kakashi's seventh squad is... an errand to the neighbouring town... to baby-sit the chief Councilor's boy... helping with digging the potatoes-" the hokage said being stopped by Naruto.

"Noooo! No! No, thank you! I want to do a more exiting mission!" Naruto yelled in disappointment, making a cross with his arms.

At his words me and Sasuke agreed, but stayed silent.

"You fool! You're still bottom rookie! At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!" Iruka yelled back at Naruto.

"Datte, datte! It's been nothing but blah missions so far!" Naruto shouted only to be punched on his head by Kakashi.

"Knock it off" Kakashi said punching Naruto on his head.

Naruto fell with his face on the floor. I felt sorry for him.

"Naruto, it's necessary to explain to you what a mission is..." the hokage said.

So he started to explain that missions can go from babysitting to assassination, that they are separated into A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty, ninja ranks below hokage, how missions are subdivided for rank and since us being just became genin the missions that suits more for us are D ranked missions but of course Naruto wasn't listening.

He was talking about food, while Sasuke was listening to him. When the hokage noticed that, he scolded them to listen and Kakashi was sorry for their attitude. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at them.

"Maaaan! You always lecture me, old man! But I'm not that little prankster that you think I am!" Naruto said turning around. He was sit.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head thinking of something. Iruka and the hokage chuckled at Naruto.

"Okay, fine! If you insist... I'll have you do a rank C mission... you'll be bodyguards for someone" the hokage said.

"Really?! Who? Who? A feudal lord? Or, a princess?" Naruto said turning around excited.

"Don't be so hasty, I'll introduce you now!" The hokage explained.

As the Third said to come in a drunk man well... came in. We turned around to look at him.

"What's this? It's just a bunch of darned kids!" He said drinking from his bottle that probably contained liquor. "Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiotic face. Are you really a ninja?" The man asked.

"Aha who's the smallest one with the idiotic face he's talking about...?" Naruto said with confidence.

So we lined up to see that Naruto was the smallest one.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto yelled only to be taken by his back by Kakashi.

"What good will it do to kill the old man you're supposed to be guarding, you moron?!" Kakashi said to Naruto who was still trying to reach the old man.

I facepalmed.

"Naruto you shouldn't be acting like this" I said to him softly smiling.

"I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking your life protecting me until I return to my land and complete the bridge" Tazuna said.

"Well, it's a C ranked mission, I doubt that someone will attempt to kill you" I said swiftly.

"Aye! You're right Vega!" Rigel chirped in agreement.

The others just nodded in agreement.

**~Time skip~**

"All right! We're off!" Naruto yelled excited.

"Hey! Am I really okay with this kid?" Tazuna asked seriously.

"Don't worry, Kakashi here is a jonin and me, Sasuke and Naruto are able enough for this mission" I simply stated while Naruto grinned at me.

Then Naruto started to tell Tazuna how awesome he is and that he will become hokage one day and he just mocked him, then we eventually started walking towards the land of Waves, with Kakashi explaining about the ninjas in the various countries.

In the middle of walking I noticed a puddle but it hasn't rained in days since I came here and I think Kakashi noticed it too but we decided to ignore it.

As we were walking I stared at the puddle but suddenly two people came out of it and chained Kakashi, when they ripped him in pieces. I panicked but quickly thought that he wouldn't fell for this so easily and concentrated in the battle.

After, they went for Naruto and I quickly ran over him and without thinking I yelled "celestial dragon's roar!" And I knocked one off. Then the other went for Tazuna and Sasuke quickly positioned in front of him, only to see Kakashi knocking the enemy off.

_Uff, show off..._

"Vega, Sasuke you did well, Naruto, sorry if I couldn't help you. I got you hurt. I didn't think you would froze like that" Kakashi said. I smiled but felt sorry for Naruto.

"Hey... are you hurt... scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, these guys have poison on their claws. You need to take out the poison quickly" Kakashi stated.

"Tazuna-san I feel like this isn't a C ranked mission but a B rank or higher. I saw that those bad guys were targeting you and none of us. You see, battles are on A and B ranked missions" I explained. The others stared at me, apart for Kakashi, who simply nodded at me.

Then Naruto took a kunai out and stabbed his hand.

"Why am I so different?! Why it's always me... darn it! Ill never be afraid..." Naruto said with a smile on his face. But he was in pain too I'm guessing.

"Naruto, you could have took out the poison but you're gonna die of blood loss" I stated while he started freaking out waving his hand everywhere.

Kakashi asked Naruto if he could see his hand and you can notice that the wound started to heal quickly. Naruto asked him if he was okay while Kakashi was bandaging his hand. Then we started to walk again.

_Hey folks! Thanks for reading this chapter and if you want favorite, vote and review, I would really appreciate it! Said this, see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	8. Chapter 8: The land of Waves pt1

**~Vega's PoV~**

We finally arrived at... oh no... my face suddenly turned green as I felt the urge to throw up while putting my hands on my mouth. I hate motion sickness.

"Ne Vega, you feel sick only at the thought on going on the boat" Rigel said.

"I'm going to swim. Or fly with Rigel. There is no way I'm going to go on that boat" I said.

"C'mon Vega, it's just a small boat trip"

_Yeah, yeah..._

"I can't even take you all the way to the end! It's too much for me!" Rigel said in her defence.

"Then I'm going to swim, no matter what" I said.

After a while discussing, I surrendered.

We went on and as we started going I suddenly threw up out of the boat and I instantly felt a little better.

"Are you feeling okay Vega?" Naruto asked as I turned green again.

"Y-yes... d-don't worry and t-thanks f-for asking..." I gurgled as I wanted to throw up again.

"Aye! This happens all the time!" Rigel chirped while trying to comfort me.

_Thanks Rigel..._

"Why, boats makes you feel sick?" Naruto asked me.

"Y-you s-see... n-not only b-boats... s-since I-I a-am a d-dragon s-slayer... I-I s-suffer of m-motion s-sickness... a-all k-kinds of t-transport m-makes me s-sick... a-apart w-walking and f-flying w-with R-Rigel..." I explained.

"Hn, I see why you didn't want to go on the boat" Sasuke said.

**~Time skip~**

While we were in the boat (and me not feeling any better) we arrived near the bridge.

Finally we are almost arrived, I can't continue to throw up and feel bad.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto yelled excited.

"N-Naruto... l-lower y-your v-voice... w-we t-turned t-the e-engine off for a r-reason..." I said to Naruto as he covered his mouth.

"Tazuna-san, I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier. The identity of your assailants, and the reason why they are after you. If you don't tell us, our mission may end when you make landfall" Kakashi explained with a serious tone.

Then Tazuna started explaining why he was targeted and by who, basically a guy named Gato. He also explained that since the land of waves is a very poor country he couldn't request missions of B rank or higher.

When we finally went ashore I instantly felt better.

Finally! I couldn't keep throwing up and feeling bad as I said before.

As we continued walking Naruto started to throw kunais randomly and almost hit a white rabbit. After a while of Naruto saying sorry to the scared bunny, Kakashi told us to get down.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled, as a sword flew over our heads.

The sword got stuck in a tree and a man got on top of the handle. He wore leg- and armguards with a cow pattern on it and the bottom half of his face is covered with bandages. I then noticed his scratched headband and thought he is a rogue nin.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rogue ninja of the hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi!" Kakashi said seeming calm.

Naruto then charged only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Get back, he's on a totally different level from the guys from before" Kakashi stated, while pulling up his forehead protector.

"I assume you are Kakashi, the sharingan user..." Zabuza said.

As his statement I saw Sasuke flinching a bit. I'm wondering why he had this reaction.

"Get the manji formation, you guys. Protect Tazuna. Don't involve yourselves in the fight" Kakashi said lifting his headband, revealing a red eye with three commas in it.

_Wow, I wonder what that eye is..._

"Well now... I never expected to see the rumored sharingan this soon... this is a honor" Zabuza said.

"Everyone's been saying sharingan... what is it?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Sharingan... power that the light of the eye generates and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called dojutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and is able to deflect them. The sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the dojutsu. However, that is not the only power of the sharingan." Sasuke explained.

Suddenly a veil of mist surrounded us.

"Well said, that is not all. What's more frightening is that such an eye can assess an opponent's techniques and copy them. When I was in the Hidden Mist's assassination squad, your information was in the bingo book. There was also something else in the book... about the man who has copied over one thousand skills... Kakashi the copy ninja" Zabuza explained.

_What?! Over a thousand?!_

"Let's end the talking here. I must kill that old man immediately" Zabuza started.

We quickly made the formation and went to protect Tazuna.

"But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first" Zabuza took his sword out of the tree and stand over the water.

He then made a position to build chakra and more mist started to surround us, then the assassin vanished.

"Eight spots. The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular, the subclavian veins, the kidneys and the heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?" Zabuza said with a creepy voice.

Then I saw Sasuke trembling and about to stab himself. I stopped him from doing so and Kakashi reassured us, giving us a closed eye smile.

Suddenly Zabuza went between our formation and before he could kill the old man, Kakashi stopped him revealing he was a water clone, soon after Zabuza slashed his sword to Kakashi, revealing that he was too a water clone. He then appeared behind Zabuza pointing a kunai at his neck.

"It's over"

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, don't forget to follow, vote and comment, I'd appreciate it! Said this, see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	9. Chapter 9: The land of Waves pt2

**~Vega's PoV~**

"It's over"

"Did you say it's over? You don't understand, do you? You won't be able to beat me that easily... no chance. But I must say you're good. My water clone jutsu was being copied at that point... by letting your clone talk as if it were you, you succeeded in distracting me and you used the mist jutsu to hide yourself to see what I was doing. But, I'm not a fool" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi, while the other one disappeared.

He then kicked Kakashi and sent him flying, but he quickly went into water. Zabuza then dive into the water. I was worried when I didn't see Kakashi but he suddenly re-emerged from the water. Then Zabuza stood on the water and trapped Kakashi in a sort of water prison.

_Ugh, poor Kakashi, I'll have to use my magic, this is an emergency!_

Then Zabuza made a water clone and kicked Naruto sending him flying while his headband flew too.

"You are just kids"

"You guys! Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy! As long as he has me trapped in this water prison, he won't be able to move from here" Kakashi yelled to us.

I then saw Sasuke charging at Zabuza throwing shurikens but he ended being picked up by his throat and thrown away. I then saw Naruto gaining his confidence back, getting on his feet and charging to Zabuza to pick up his headband.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke I have an idea on how to free Kakashi" I said as they came closer.

"Basically you have to distract him while I free our sensei okay?" They nodded in agreement.

Then Naruto started talking to Sasuke about a plan.

Zabuza then started talking about a graduation exam, where the students killed each other.

_Ugh... how cruel..._

Then the Demon attacked Sasuke and then Naruto made lots of clones to stop him but he stopped them effortlessly.

Afterwards Naruto picked up a demon wind shuriken (or windmill shuriken) from his bag and threw it to Sasuke who took it. He then proceeded to launch it to the real Zabuza but he got it. Before that I saw another shuriken hidden in the first shuriken shadow and it was a hidden Naruto.

_Nice job!_

I then proceeded to evaporate the water prison with my magic.

Kakashi got free and stood on the water. Soon they stepped back and started making handsigns.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" They both yelled as two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other.

They started running in circles and Kakashi started imitating Zabuza's movements at the same time.

_That looked weird honestly._

Then they started to make handsigns again.

"Water style: giant vortex jutsu!" Kakashi said, summoning a giant water wave that dragged away Zabuza probably anticipating him.

Then Kakashi threw some kunais and pinned him to a tree.

"Are you able to see in the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah... and you're going to die" Kakashi replied to him.

After this talk I saw three senbon needles hit Zabuza's neck and he fell down.

_Is he... dead?_

Kakashi went to check his pulse and affirmed that he is definitely dead.

"I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza" a boy standing on top of a tree branch said.

"By the looks of that mask... you're a hunter nin from the Hidden Mist village" Kakashi affirmed.

"Impressive. You're very knowledgeable" the boy replied.

"Hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I'm a member of Hidden Mist Village's hunting unit whose mission is to hunt rogue ninja" the boy said.

"What are you?" Naruto asked again pointing an accusing finger to the hunter nin.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy" Kakashi told him.

"That's not what I'm asking! I... I mean...! That Zabuza... that Zabuza was killed! That guy who was so strong... he was killed so easily... by a kid who's no different from me! We're... we're pathetic! I can't accept that!" Naruto yelled angrily.

_Wow Naruto..._

"Well! I understand your disbelief. But, this too, is reality. In this world, there are kids who are younger than you... and stronger than me" Kakashi said to an incredulous Naruto putting his hand on his head to comfort him.

The hunter nin then appeared next to the now dead Zabuza and lifted him.

"Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of this corpse because it contains many secrets. Now then, please excuse me." The boy said disappearing.

Then Naruto started punching the ground, in disappointment.

"Cmon Naruto, don't worry you'll become stronger than him someday" I said smiling, he stopped.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet. We must take Tazuna-san home" Kakashi said.

"So sorry everyone! You can rest at my house!" Tazuna said with a smile.

"Thanks Tazuna-san!" I smiled at him.

_Wow, he changed a lot since we first met him._

"Okay! Let's perk up and go!"

As soon as we started walking again our sensei collapsed.

"Kakashi sensei!"

_Hey there! Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! Anyways see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	10. Chapter 10: Training pt1

**~Vega's PoV~**

"Kakashi sensei!"

After Kakashi fainted we had to take him to Tazuna's house, but Naruto and Sasuke took him to the place, while I was protecting the old man.

**~Time skip~**

We slowly entered the room and saw Kakashi that was laying down with his head on a pillow.

"Sensei are you okay?" I asked worried, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just overused my sharingan. Anyways thanks Vega" he replied.

"By the way, your sharingan is fantastic, but if it puts that much of a strain on your body, it may not be worth it!" I scolded Kakashi.

"S-sorry"

"But you know... he did take down a really powerful ninja like that! We probably don't need to worry for a while" Tazuna stated.

"I think he is still alive. That hunter nin should have got rid of the body on the spot instead of carrying him, also he used senbon needles to put him in a temporary dead status and their use is mostly for healing purposes" I explained softly.

The others stared at me in shock apart Kakashi that nodded at me.

"Correct, Vega. I will assign you training for our next fight with Zabuza. You've all grown, especially Naruto! You've grown the most!" Kakashi said.

I smiled at Naruto but sweatdropped at his next words.

"So you noticed, Kakashi sensei! Now it's getting interesting!" That's when a little boy interrupted us.

"It's not interesting at all..." he said calmly.

"Inari, what sort of greeting is that?! These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa!" Tazuna's daughter scolded the little boy.

"Mom, these guys will die... there's no way they can oppose Gato and win" Inari said flatly.

_Wow, thanks Inari._

"Say what, you little brat! Now listen up! I'm a super hero who's gonna become an awesome ninja named hokage one day! I don't know if it's Gato or Chocolate or whatever, I'm not worried about those guys at all!" Naruto got up and yelled at the little boy.

"Huh, a hero. That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" Inari said rising a little his voice.

Then Naruto presumably wanted to beat up the boy but I grabbed the back of his jacket and gestured a no with my head.

"If you don't want to die you'd better go home..." the boy said turning back and leaving the room.

**~Time skip~**

"So, now the training begins! You will learn how to control chakra with your body" Kakashi said.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"Tree climbing. But it's not just simple tree climbing. You will climb without using your hands" our sensei explained.

"What, how?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, just watch"

_Aha! He taught me this already!_

Soon he started climbing the tree with his crutches till he was upside down on a tree branch and started explaining the benefits of mastering this technique.

Then he threw two kunais in front of my teammates.

"Use that kunai to put a mark on the spot where you can climb up to under your own strenght now. Next make an effort to put a mark further from it" Kakashi explained.

"Why Vega won't be doing this exercise? It's unfair!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger towards me.

"Naruto, I already know how to do this, want an example?" I said starting to walk on a tree ending up sitting on a tree branch.

"Now Vega, since you already mastered this exercise I want to teach you something else. Follow me"

I went down the branch and followed Kakashi. We went in another zone and he told me about a new jutsu.

_Cool! I can't wait to learn that!_

"It's called lightning dragon bullet technique, it's a B ranked technique so it will be hard to master but we will give it a shot. You basically create a lightning dragon to shock your opponents" our sensei explained to me.

Then he slowly showed me the handsigns and then I added chakra over them. After hours of trying I managed to do a little tiny dragon but don't blame me, it's hard. Then Kakashi told me to stop and went to check the others.

The boys were still trying to climb up the tree.

I noticed that Naruto was using little chakra and was slipping, falling off the tree and Sasuke used too much since he was making holes on the trunk.

"Hey guys!" I said while Naruto waved at me and Sasuke hn'ed.

Then Naruto went to me and asked for advice on how to climb the tree. I explained that he is using little chakra so to use a bit more and not to concentrate on Sasuke but on the exercise. I saw he did considerably better than before.

Sasuke reluctantly went to ask Naruto an advice but with no result.

After he went to Naruto, Sasuke went to me to ask advice. He was reluctant and probably put his pride aside to ask me. I explained that he is using more than enough chakra that's why he is creating holes in the trunk, also told him to not concentrate on Naruto. He too, did better than before.

After the training we went dining. I sat down and slowly started eating. I saw Naruto and Sasuke that were eating at a rate I can't even describe.

"Seconds please!" They yelled in unison causing me to sweatdrop.

I saw them glaring at each oher and I saw lightning between them, wow. Then they threw up what they eat next to the table.

_Ugh, disgusting. (I can't say anything for what happened on the boat)._

"Stop eating if you're going to throw up!" I yelled at the boys.

"No, I'll eat" Sasuke said.

"I have to eat even if it means enduring. I have to get strong as quickly as possible, so..." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement saying that vomiting is different.

**~Time skip~**

We were drinking some tea when Naruto noticed a photo appended on a wall.

"Why is there a thorn picture here?" he asked.

Then Tazuna started to explain who that man was, how it was like a dad for Inari and how he was the hero of this village.

Inari quickly exited the room and Tazuna got scolded by his daughter. I felt sorry for the little boy.

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I would appreciate if you follow, favorite and review! This being said, see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	11. Chapter 11: Training pt2

**~Vega's PoV/The next day~**

"Good morning" I yawned while Tsunami served me the breakfast. I thanked.

"Aye, good morning!" My friend Rigel said.

"Naruto didn't come back last night either?" Tazuna asked.

"He likes training" I replied.

Then Sasuke got up from his chair.

"I'm going for a walk" Sasuke replied.

"Okay, good luck, Sasuke!" I said to him, knowing he was going to train.

I slowly finished to eat my breakfast and got up.

"Where are you going Vega?" They asked me.

"I'm going to train a bit" I smiled to them.

Then I slowly walked towards the door and vanished from their sight. I went to find Naruto and started training near the place where he was climbing the trees. I swear he made lots of progress. He waved at me when he saw me and I waved back at him. Then we started training.

In a few hours I managed to make a dragon that doesn't vanish quickly, at least.

Kakashi came here in search for Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi!" I waved at him.

"Hey Vega!" He said.

Then a kunai flew in front of us shocking us all, well him, because I knew it was Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, he probably expected that he climbed that high.

Then he slipped from the tree branch, only to fake and stand upside down on the branch. I had a 'heart attack'.

"Jee Naruto! Don't make me have a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Gotcha! You fell for it, you fell for it!" He laughed.

Then Naruto's feet detached from the branch and started falling down, until Sasuke ran up to the same tree branch he was on and grabbed Naruto's ankle.

"You fool"

Soon after Kakashi left and left us to train. After some hours it was evening, I managed to perfect the jutsu a bit, while Naruto and Sasuke managed to climb to the top of the trees. I grinned at them and they went down, so we returned at Tazuna's house supporting each other.

"What happened to you guys? You're really muddy and all tired" Tazuna told us.

_Thanks Tazuna, I really appreciate it._

"We both... climbed up to the top" Naruto fist pumped the air and we fell down with our butts on the ground.

"You idiot" Sasuke glared at him while me and the others laughed at us.

During dinner Tazuna asked Kakashi why we were continuing the mission even if he lied about it and Kakashi replied with some wide words from the late hokage, as he said. Then there was silence for a while, interrupted by Inari crying standing up.

"Why... why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train! The weak always lose out against the truly strong!"

"Shut up, I'm not like you" Naruto said.

"Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you who's always acting frivolous not knowing one thing about pain!" Inari cried.

"So you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever! You crybaby!" Naruto yelled back harshly, then left.

_Harsh._

After dinner me and Kakashi head out to find Inari that was sitting watching the sea.

"Got a minute?" Kakashi said while we were sitting down next to the boy.

"Naruto didn't mean to be that harsh" I said to the boy.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm with what he said... he's just uncouth, so... we heard the story about your father from Tazuna. Like you, Naruto never had a father as a young child... actually he doesn't know either of his parents. Not only that. He didn't have a single friend."

_Poor Naruto..._

My eyes saddened a bit.

"However... I've never seen him sulk, be timid or cry. He's always eager, wanting to be acknowledged by someone. If it's for the sake of that 'dream', he always risks his life. He's probably tired of crying. So he knows the true meaning of the world. Like your father. Naruto might understand your feelings the most. What Naruto said earlier... there's no mistaking that he's told himself that over and over again." Kakashi continued explaining.

"Me, instead, I've never got to know my true parents because they abandoned me when I was really small and my adoptive mother disappeared randomly one day. Then I made lots of friends and they were like a second family but not long time ago I lost them too" I explained sadly.

After a while looking at the sea and talking about how hard was our life we got up and decided to go to sleep.

_Hey my friends! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you want follow, favorite and review, I would really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	12. Chapter 12: Battle on the big bridge

**Warning: bad written chapter ahead, specially the fight with Haku.**

**~Vega's PoV~**

The next day we woke up early and prepared to accompany Tazuna at the bridge.

"Okay, then! I leave Naruto in your hands" Kakashi said to Tsunami.

"And I leave Rigel in your hands too!" I said too.

"Aye! Good luck you all"

Then we left for the bridge. As we arrived we saw workers on the ground.

"What's going on? What happened?" Tazuna asked confused.

Then a thick cloud of mist surrounded us causing us to go on formation around Tazuna.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've got those brats with you as always. He's still shaking, poor thing" Zabuza said.

Then water clones appeared.

"Im shaking with... excitement" Sasuke stated wiping out the water clones.

"Well well, so he can see the water clones, eh. That brat's grown quite a bit. That means you got a rival, Haku" Zabuza said as Haku stepped in.

"I'll do it. With his bad acting I hate brats who think they're so cool!" Sasuke stated.

Then Haku started spinning like a tornado and Sasuke took a fighting stance.

"Vega, protect Tazuna and don't move away from me. Let Sasuke handle him!" Kakashi explained us.

_Aww... I take the fun part huh?_

I took a defensive stance to protect Tazuna.

Then Haku started talking about his 'strategy' and started making handsigns with... one hand?

_Cool! I want to learn that!_

"A thousand needles of death!" He said as water flew up and transformed into needles.

Sasuke avoided them jumping high.

"I can't have you mocking our team calling them brats... he may not look it but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the hidden Leaf village, Vega is our sharpest, and the other one is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said as I smiled a bit.

"Haku, do you know what this means? At this rate you will be defeated by your intended victim..." Zabuza said to his partner.

Soon the air around us got colder and Haku made handigns creating ice mirrors. Then Haku entered the mirrors.

_Uh oh..._

Kakashi started running towards the mirrors only to be stopped by Zabuza.

Soon I heard screams coming from the inside of the mirrors.

I looked at Tazuna and he nodded at me, letting me go.

What I saw was Sasuke all beaten up.

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry for me" he replied.

Then I saw a shuriken hitting Haku on the head making him fall off from the mirror.

_Naruto! And Rigel...? _

She went next to Tazuna.

"Uzumaki Naruto, is finally here! Now that I've come, you're all right! The hero of a story generally appears in this kind of situation and takes out the enemy in no time!" He said making me and Sasuke sweatdrop at his words.

_That show off! He could have made a surprise attack!_

Then Naruto tried to make the clone jutsu but Zabuza stopped him throwing shurikens at him, but they were stopped by Haku's senbons. Then Kakashi made a talk that made Naruto freak out because he came and saved us.

"Naruto, I'll get to you later" Haku said entering the mirror and starting throwing senbons to us.

I tried to avoid them and to cover a bit Sasuke that was barely standing up but I ended being hit by the needles.

_Ugh... _

If only Sasuke, me and Naruto attacks from both the inside and the outside of the mirrors we could have a chance... that's what I thought until Naruto caught me and Sasuke off guard and went inside the mirrors.

_Naruto, you baka._

"Yo, I came so save you"

Sasuke that probably got my same idea started arguing with Naruto.

"Stop you two, it's no time to argue" I scolded the two.

Then Sasuke tried melting the mirrors with the fireball jutsu but it didn't work. Soon we were been attacked by needles again, but this time since I had to cover Naruto too, I got hit more. Then Naruto made clones as Sasuke said to don't, but they ended being wiped out by Haku.

But he tried again, and again, failing and we got hit as well. The last time Naruto tried to use the clone jutsu Sasuke tried to attack Haku by using the fireball jutsu, the first time failing, the second time he hit him and left a burn to a piece of his 'pants'.

Then Sasuke told us to try to escape, we tried but we ended up being hit by the needles. Naruto tried again but he got hit by the needles again until he fell down on the floor. He couldn't stand up then collapsed.

Then Haku tried to hit Naruto but Sasuke got him and lifted him somewhere else in the dome. He looked at Haku and I noticed he had red eyes with a comma.

_He has awoken the sharingan, great Sasuke!_

Haku aimed again at Naruto and me and Sasuke got on in front of him to protect him.

"Why you protected me...?!" Naruto said tearing.

"How the heck... should I know? My body moved... of its own accord... idiot..." Sasuke mumbled before collapsing.

I caught him before laying him on the floor.

"That man... until I defeat... my brother... I absolutely refuse to die... that's what I decided, but... you, don't die..." was the last thing he said before blacking out. I tried to not tear at this.

"He... to protect someone dear to him... he would plunge in knowing it was a trap... He's a shinobi worthy of respect. Is this the first time you faced a friend's death? This is the way of the shinobi..." Haku said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Shut up! Even though I... hated you too... I won't forgive you... I'm going to kill you!" Naruto said as red chakra surrounded him, while his nails grew, the whiskers on his cheek got thicker and his eyes turned red.

_Woah! W-what is this sinister source of power? _

I was slightly shaking in fear at this huge power source.

Naruto quickly grabbed Haku's wrist and threw a punch in his face, sending him flying.

He then quickly ran towards him but stopped before hitting his face.

I quickly ran next to Tazuna to protect him. Even if the fog was thick I used my sharp sense of smell to find him.

I suddenly heard dogs growling and wondered what was going on. While the fog was lifting I could hear Kakashi speaking to Zabuza. I could see better since my sharp senses and the fog lifted. I saw Kakashi preparing a jutsu.

"Here's something I didn't copy, a jutsu of my own... Chidori!" He said while lightning surrounded his hand.

He was charging his chidori until Haku went in between Kakashi and Zabuza getting hit.

_Oh. My. Poor boy._

"You did great, Haku" Zabuza said laughing.

He then charged with his sword towards Kakashi but he managed to avoid it and taking the poor Haku in a safe place, since he would slash his partner too.

"Oh, you really got it this time. You disappoint me, Zabuza" a small man with his subordinates appeared.

"Gato, why did you come here? And who are those henchmen?" Zabuza asked the small man.

"Our strategy changed a little... I'm sorry about this Zabuza, but you will die here. Since hiring a regular shinobi costs a lot of money I hired rogue ninjas like you, and it would have been even more ideal to save my money and effort if ninja to ninja battles ended in killing each other off. Well, you are certainly not worthy of being called the Demon of the hidden Mist village. If you were to ask me you're just a cute little demon!" Gato mocked, kicking Haku.

"Kakashi... I apologise. Our fight ends here... as long as my reason to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you either. Kid give me that kunai knife" he said ripping off the bandages on his mouth.

"Here" I threw my kunai to him and he caught it with his teeth.

He then started to charge Gato that was fleeting away to not be killed. Zabuza killed some of the henchmen too while getting striked by them multiple times and finally killing Gato, then he collapsed.

"Hey hey hey, you guys are too relaxed! Now that it's come to this, there's no choice but to attack the whole town and take everything valuable!" The henchmen said.

Soon Inari came with the townspeople and to scare the subordinates off me, Kakashi and Naruto made a bunch of clones.

Then Kakashi lifted Zabuza and put him next to Haku, where he passed the last moments of his life.

I dashed towards Sasuke and tried to heal him, blue magic enveloped my hands. As he slowly started waking up, I collapsed.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter, cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	13. Chapter 13: Extra missions

**~Vega's PoV~**

The next day we were ready to get back to our village and uh... going on that boat again... ugh...

The villagers also decided to name the bridge after Naruto, the Great Naruto Bridge.

Soon we arrived back to the village. Kakashi told us to meet at the bridge tomorrow morning and we went home.

**~Time skip~**

I was still sleeping and Rigel woke me up flying in circles above my head, telling me that I was late. I gasped and got up from the bed, still half asleep.

Sure yesterday was a long trip.

So I went trough my morning routine and went in the kitchen to see... Kakashi? He cooked pancakes, they smelled very good. He didn't notice me, and had his mask off. I blushed.

He quickly put his mask on again as he noticed me.

"Kakashi, why you don't want to show your real face? It's not that you're ugly or something"

"Ah, it's for fangirls and stuff"

"I see..."

He invited me to eat, so I sat down and slowly eat my meal. Then we proceeded to go to the bridge.

"Well... good morning everyone..." Kakashi said raising a hand up. I was crouched next to him and flying next to me was Rigel.

"Hello there!" I said smiling.

"Aye!"

"Today we got lost" Kakashi said.

"Hey! You're both late!" Naruto yelled at us pointing at us an accusing finger.

Then we dropped down and naruto started talking about how our team was doing easy missions and he wanted to show his best. Then he started glaring at Sasuke and then we started doing our missions.

In the first mission, Naruto wanted to show us his skills and ended up not pulling out the weeds, but the herbal plants too. The owner wasn't really happy about that and beat Naruto up.

In our next mission we were walking dogs. I've chosen strategically the smallest ones but Naruto, to prove his superiority choose the biggest ones and ended up being walked by the dog ending in a field of mines. Me and Sasuke sighed at this.

**~Time skip~**

We were back from our missions and me and Sasuke were supporting Naruto that just ended up hurt from the mines.

"Geez, you are so much trouble" Sasuke said to Naruto but he didn't take that well.

Naruto wanted to attack Sasuke but I stopped him.

"Mmm... teamwork hasn't been good lately" Kakashi said with a hint of frustration.

Then Naruto started complaining about Sasuke, like if he was the problem. He replied saying it's Naruto the problem and to get stronger than him.

"Well then... perhaps we should disperse. I do need to submit a report about this mission" Kakashi explained us.

"Okay, then I'm going home" Sasuke stated, walking away.

"I'm going to take a walk in Konoha"

With so I left and started leaping from roof to roof until I saw a black dressed boy choke holding Konohamaru.

"You're pretty lively, you little punk..." the black dressed boy said throwing a punch at the kid. I quickly moved and caught his hand before he could hurt the little boy.

_That was close._

I noticed that they are ninjas from the Sand.

Then a pebble hit the hand of the boy, that left off the grip on the kid's scarf. I saw from the direction the pebble went and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's village, you..." Sasuke said.

Then he crushed the other pebble he had in hand and turned it to dust.

"Get lost"

"Naruto you're lame!" Konohamaru accused Naruto.

I then felt another presence and looked around to see a red haired boy.

"Hey, come down here, you little punk!" The boy said to Sasuke. He then started unwrapping the package on his back.

"Wait! You aren't thinking of using Crow, are you?!" The blonde girl that was with the other Sand ninja said to him.

"Kankuro, stop that. You're an embarrassment to our village. Why do you think we came all the way here to the Leaf village?" The red haired boy scolded.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	14. Chapter 14: The chunin exam

**~Vega's PoV~**

"P-please listen to me, Gaara. T-they lashed out first..." Kankuro said. I noticed he was scared by his presumably teammate.

"Shut up! I'll kill you"

_Harsh._

"U-understood, I was wrong. I-I'm sorry... I'm really sorry" Kankuro apologised.

"I'm sorry about that..." Gaara apologised to us.

He then transformed into sand and got near his presumably teammates.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around" he said turning back.

"By the way, why you strangers are in our village?" Naruto said to the Sand ninjas.

"Don't you know anything about it? My permit" the girl with the fan on her back said. "We came to this village to take the chunin exam"

"Chunin exam... what is a chunin exam anyways?" Naruto asked confused.

"Bro, if you pass the exam, you can become a chunin from a genin!" Konohamaru explained him.

"I see! Then, maybe I'll try taking them!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hey! You there... what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? M-me?" The girl with the fan turned around blushing.

"No, The gourd next to you!"

"I'm Gaara of the Desert... I have an interest in you and the girl. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

He then turned to me.

"I'm Vega, It's a pleasure to meet you" I bowed, he nodded at me.

"Say! Say! What about me? What about me?" Naruto interrupted pointing at himself.

"Not interested" Gaara said turning around and leaving, causing Naruto to anime cry. I went to comfort him.

**~Time skip~**

The next day we were supposed to meet at the bridge, but Kakashi hasn't arrived yet.

"Kakashi's late, huh?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"I overslept, so I haven't washed my face and didn't brush my teeth" Naruto said with a fist raised.

_Idiot._

Suddenly Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with a hand raised up.

"Hey. Good morning, folks! Today, I got a bit lost on the path of life..."

"That's a lie!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger towards our sensei.

"Uh, well... this is sudden, but I recommended you guys for the chunin exam, so... Here, these are your applications" our sensei started "that being said, the recommendations are not compulsory. You guys are free to decide whether you take the exam or not"

Then Naruto ran and hugged our sensei from excitement.

_He really wanted to partecipate huh?_

Then Kakashi told us that who wants to take the exam sign the application and to meet at room 301 of the academy, at 3:00 p.m. five days from now. Then he dismissed us and we parted our ways home.

**~Time skip~**

The next two days I woke up early, went trough my morning routine and started training. I asked Kakashi if he could lend me another one of that chakra paper.

"What are you gonna do with another chakra paper, Vega?" He questioned me.

"I feel like having more than one chakra type, but I just wanted to make sure" He then gave me a piece of that paper.

I infused my chakra in it and after a while it cut in half.

_Hooray! I have another chakra type, that is wind!_

"Kakashi, can you teach me a jutsu of this type?" I asked.

"Sure. How about the wind dragon jutsu? It's a B rank but considering your skills you will learn it before the chunin exams start" he answered me.

"Awesome!"

He then proceeded to show me the handsigns slowly. I tried them before adding some chakra to them, but with no result. After a few hours I could create a small dragon that quickly vanishes off.

**~Time skip~**

The day before the exams I managed to create a huge condensed air dragon that doesn't disappear quickly like the first few hours of training. I could control it almost like it's lightning counterpart. These days I also practiced my own jutsus, you will see.

_I still have to perfect this wind jutsu, but for now, will do._

I also payed a visit to the hokage asking if there were fights I could use my magic. He said I could, awesome!

The same evening I talked with my friends through the lacrima and told them about what's going on, the mission in the Land of Waves, the battle on the bridge, and the upcoming exam!

Then I looked at my lucky charm bracelet, the one that Natsu gifted me for my birthday. It's made off the fallen scales of his scarf. Hope it brings me luck for the exam!

Soon I closed the call and went to sleep, because tomorrow, is the day of the exam!

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	15. Chapter 15: The chunin exam begins

**~Vega's PoV~**

The next day me and my team met up in front of the academy.

"Hey there, Vega!" Naruto waved at me grinning.

"Hey guys!" I waved back. Sasuke hn'ed.

We entered and saw two guys beating up a boy with a weird green suit, a bowl haircut and huge eyebrows.

"So, are you sure you're going to attempt taking the chunin exam with that skill? May it'd be best if you runts quit" The guys said.

"Please let us through" a girls with two buns on her head said, ending up being punched on her face.

_Mean._

"What did you say?! Listen! We're being nice to you! The chunin exam extremely difficult. We have seen many times people quit being shinobi as well as people who where disabled for life just because they took this exam. What's so bad about weeding out those who won't pass anyways?!" the guys said.

"A just argument, however you will let me through and undo immediately this genjutsu barrier? I have business on the third floor" Sasuke interrupted them.

"Well, well... so you noticed, eh?" the guys said.

"Vega, you should've been the first one to notice, you're the smartest in our group"

_Whops! I wasn't paying attention!_

"Yeah, right! We're on the second floor" I said.

Then they undid the genjutsu but one of the two started kicking Sasuke who intercepted it and counter attacked with his own kick. Before they kicked each other the weird dressed boy stopped both kicks with his hands.

_That was fast!_

"My name is Rock Lee. Your name's Vega, right? You live with Kakashi am I right? If so, since my sensei and yours are eternal rivals, then we are too"

"Uhh..."

Naruto and Sasuke seemed shocked that I live with Kakashi.

"Hey, you there. Identify yourself" one of Lee's teammates asked Sasuke.

I heard Naruto muttering something about Sasuke or... something.

"When asking someone his name, give your own name first" Sasuke replied, turning around.

I also saw Naruto supporting on a wall being depressed and muttering something. I chuckled at him.

I then needed the bathroom and told my teammates I was heading there and that I was going to reach them later and told Rigel to stay with them. They nodded in agreement and let me go.

**~Time skip~**

When I came back and reached my teammates I saw Sasuke beaten up and... a turtle that was scolding Rock Lee? Lee seemed concerned about not using a technique.

_Uhm... what in the world..._

Then Naruto headed towards us.

"Say! Say! Can even a turtle become a ninja teacher?" Naruto said pointing at the turtle.

"Naruto, do you really think a turtle can be a sensei?" I scolded him.

Soon a bigger version of bushy brows (cause yes, Naruto was calling him that) appeared doing a weird pose, shocking us all from his haircut and style.

What.

"T-those are some incredibly raging brows... I've never seen anything like that in my life" Naruto commented, causing Lee to rage at the previous statement.

"H-hey! You guys! Don't mock Gai sensei!" Lee raged.

After a bit of Naruto and Lee arguing, Lee's sensei punched him straight in his face. Then they hugged themselves, both waterfall crying.

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

_Aww, cute!_

After a talk and Gai flashing behind us shocking us all, and talking about how he's better than Kakashi, he poofed away with the turtle.

"Let's go, Naruto, Vega!" Sasuke said, weirdly excited for the exam.

"Yeah!"

Soon we arrived out of room 301. We found Kakashi in here.

"Now you can formally register for the chunin exam. Naruto, Sasuke and Vega, I'm glad you came. You're a team I'm proud of. Now then, go on!" Kakashi told us while we were entering the room.

As we entered we saw lots of participants.

"Sasuke, you're late! I thought I'd be able for the first time in a while so I was waiting in excitement" Ino said jumping on Sasuke's back that seemed annoyed.

"Are you guys going to take this bothersome exam too?" Pineapple boy said.

Naruto then introduced them to me while another group of three, the squad of dogboy, came here too, so he introduced me them as well. Basically, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

"You guys too? Man" Shikamaru said. He seemed quite annoyed.

"Ha, I see. This means all nine genin rookies are taking the exam, eh...! Now then... how far can we go? We've trained a great deal, so... we won't lose to you guys!" Dogboy aka Kiba said confident.

"Shut up! I don't know about Sasuke, but I sure won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun... Kiba didn't mean it like that..." Hinata said quietly to Naruto playing with her fingers. Naruto seemed to not hear her.

"Hey, you guys! You should be a little quieter. You guys are the 'rookie nine'... fresh out of the academy right? This isn't a field trip" a guy with gray-ish hair came this way kinda scolding us.

"Who are you? Acting all haughty!" Ino yelled him.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyways take a good look around you" Kabuto introduced himself.

_I really didn't trust him at all._

We looked around to see lots of aspiring chunins.

"Everyone's tense before the exam. I thought I'd warn you guys before you get your butts whipped... I guess it can't be helped. You're rookies who don't know left from right... you remind me of my old self" Kabuto explained us.

"Is this is your second time?" Naruto questioned.

"No... it's my seventh time" he replied.

_Shocking._

"Maybe I'll give a bit of information to my cute juniors, with this ninja info cards" Kabuto said taking out a bunch of cards. "To put it simply, they're cards that have informations burned into them and coded with chakra. I spent four whole years gathering information for this exam"

_Interesting._

He then started explaining how the cards works and showed us an example.

"Why do you think that the chunin exam is jointly conduced in the first place?"

We remained silent but there was Choji munching chips that broke the silence. So Kabuto kept explaining.

"It's said it's done to deepen friendship among nations first and to boost the shinobi levels, second"

He also explained that there are cards with detailed info. Sasuke wanted to see info about Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee of the Leaf, so Kabuto proceeded to take the cards with info in it and showed us and explained the info the cards contained.

After a talk Naruto started shaking, knowing him, in excitement.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I won't lose to any of you, got it?!" Everyone started looking at him and I sweatdropped at his words.

Soon some ninjas attacked Kabuto.

_Sound ninjas, huh?_

One of them tried to punch him, at least that's what I thought. Kabuto managed to dodge the punch. Then his glasses broke, he fell on his knees and threw up.

_Sound waves!_

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled, and we both ran at him.

"Are you okay Kabuto?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied.

Soon a man with a few scars on his face appeared and told us to silence. He then introduced himself.

"Sorry for keep you waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor of the first test of the chunin exam"

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	16. Chapter 16: The first test

**~Vega's PoV~**

"I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the chunin exam" Ibiki introduced himself. "Now then, we will start the first test of the chunin exam! Turn in your applications, take one of these number cards in exchange, and sit in the seat matching that number. After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test!"

"Written... paper..." Naruto mumbled. "Paper test?!" He freaked out in realisation. I couldn't help but chuckle behind my hand.

I was sit next to Temari, in front of me Sasuke and two seats in front of me, Naruto and Hinata.

"There are several important rules to this first test. I will take no questions, so listen accordingly!" Ibiki started explaining.

Basically there were ten points for each problem, if we get three wrong we get seven points. Up there was all fine until Ibiki told us the second rule. The pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the team.

Ibiki then proceeded to explain the most important rule. We will get two points deducted each time we get caught cheating and in case if one person of the team gets zero points the whole team will fail.

_Ugh..._

We are getting a last problem forty five minutes after the start of the test.

"Begin!"

I saw the problems and thought not even a chunin could answer these. Maybe they want us to cheat? And gather information without getting caught? That's a possibility. But there are lots of chuunin looking at who would cheat.

_Thank goodness I have Rigel with me._

"Are you ready, Rigel?" I whispered my partner while putting her on top of my head.

"Aye! I'm always ready!" She whispered back.

She started inspecting and found someone that was filling the test for good, and she whispered me the answers. I noticed that Sasuke was using his sharingan to cheat and Naruto was freaking out. Thanks to my hearing I was hearing Hinata that was offering Naruto to copy her test, but he refused.

_Jeez Naruto, why...?_

At ten minutes from the end I noticed that Temari had still her test blank so I slipped my test under my arm to make her copy. She nodded at me in acknowledgment.

As the test time went off Ibiki started talking again.

"Let me explain! These are... the hopeless rules!" He started. "First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this 10th question!"

"What, choose?! What happens if you choose not to take the 10th exam?" Temari asked.

"If you chose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail! And of course, the same goes for the two others in the same group! And... one more rule... if you chose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to... relinquish your right of taking the chunin exam forever" Ibiki explained.

_I would be able to reply correctly but Naruto?_

Then lots of teams quitted the exam.

Soon he raised his hand and I thought that we will be doing the exam next time. Maybe it's for the best.

That was until he slammed his hand on the table.

I sweatdropped at it but was relieved after all.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck being a genin forever, I will become hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

He cheered up all the remaining participants so no one quitted anymore.

"I like your determination! Then... for those who are still here... the first exam... you have passed it!"

_Yay!_

After Ibiki explaining us how important is gathering information, something or... someone... break in from the window.

"You guys! This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi! Let's move onto the next stage! Next! Follow me!"

"Read the atmosphere" Ibiki said to her.

I chuckled behind my hand. She reminds me of Naruto!

"78?! Ibiki! You let 26 teams slide by? I guess, the first exam this time around was too easy. I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam! I'm getting excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get information from your jonin about the location and the time! That's it. You're dismissed" Anko explained with a serious tone.

**~Time skip~**

The next day we were arrived at the predetermined place. It seemed fenced forest. Maybe it was dangerous. I didn't trust this at all.

"W-what is this place?!" Naruto questioned.

"This is the location for the 'second exam', the 44th training field. Also known as... the forest of death"

_Hey everyone! It's me, Uprise! I'm sorry if I couldn't update for long, its that I had to do important stuff for school. Anyways, don't forget to follow, vote and review, see you in the next chapter,_

cheers,

UpriseDragon


	17. Chapter 17: The second test begins!

**Warning: since I'm not good with describing battles I'll just skip some.**

**~Vega's PoV~**

"This is the location for the 'second exam', the 44th training field. Also known as... the forest of death" Anko explained.

I was slightly scared. Probably Rigel too. I also brought some food and water, you know, just in case.

"This place is called the forest of death, you'll soon realise why" Anko said.

Then Naruto imitated her mockingly saying that he wasn't scared at all.

_Yeah yeah, Naruto._

Anko that was probably annoyed, threw a kunai at him, cutting his cheek and flashing behind him.

"A kid like you dies at the very beginning, dappled with the red blood I like" she said picking up a bit of his blood.

Before licking it a grass ninja with an enormous tongue gave her kunai back.

"Thank you for taking the trouble, but... don't stand behind me thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death..." Anko said grinning weirdly.

"Well, it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited..." the grass ninja said.

After a long explanation about the consent and the scrolls, how we get half teams the heaven scroll and the other half the earth scroll and how we must take them both to the place in the middle of the forest in a time limit of 120 hours. Then the disqualification rules.

Soon we had to take the scroll and go to a gate. They prevented the other people to see what scroll each team gets.

As we were given the start signal we dashed into the forest. We suddenly heard screams. I was scared and it will be like this for five days...

_Ugh..._

"I-I'm getting kinda nervous" I said, worried.

"I-I have to pee..." Naruto muttered, unzipping his pants.

"Naruto! Go behind some bushes!" I yelled at him.

I then told Sasuke I was heading the other way because I needed the bathroom too.

**~Time skip~**

After we were done we came back and we were sitting in a non perfect three people with a cat circle. Sasuke then told us about a 'password' for what apparently happened to him a while ago. Basically someone transformed into Naruto and tried to fool him, but with no result.

"If there's an instance that we become separated, don't trust him if he looks like your teammate. Just like now, there's a possibility that an enemy will transform to get close to us!" Sasuke spoke.

"So what do we do?"

"We'll decide on a password. Listen, if the password is incorrect, no matter what he looks like... presume he is an enemy! I'll only say it once, so listen closely" he then proceeded to say the password. "That's it"

"Okay!" I said while Naruto asked him if he could repeat it.

Then all I remember was really strong wind and me hitting several trees before sliding off a big rock before passing out.

**~Time skip~**

I woke up confused, it was between morning and midday of the next day and couldn't find my teammates. So I used my sharp sense of smell to find them and with Rigel between my arms I walked in the forest until I found them. They were near a river cooking some fish. Even with my sense of smell, I had trouble finding them. It took me three days.

We were sitting around a campfire eating fish, talking about the scrolls and our possibilities to finish the exam for good. At the end of the conversation, Sasuke left to get some water. Naruto then picked the earth scroll and told us that we don't have an enemy to fight so he took out other scrolls from his bag.

"Naruto, you know that this won't work" I told him.

"B-but... what if we could predict the content?" He said as he showed us the earth scroll.

"Have you forgotten the rules?" I scolded.

"But, at this rate, we'll be in a hot spot, right?" Naruto said anime crying.

"I still don't want to open them, it might be dangerous" I said.

"But Vega, it's the only way" Naruto whined.

"Ugh, fine"

At Naruto's whining I surrendered, and I saw that he was really tense. When he was on the verge of opening the scroll someone caught his hand and stopped him from doing so.

"Thanks" I thanked, noticing that the person who stopped Naruto was Kabuto.

_Ugh, him..._

"You'd best not do it"

**~Very small time skip~**

Sasuke just came back and was scolding us.

"That was close"

"W-we're sorry" I excused.

"Those who ignored the rules are forced into the situation of having to retire" Kabuto explained us.

After a short talk, he then turned away to leave us, until Sasuke asked Kabuto to fight him. After another short talk about ninjas, we ended up teaming up and moving on to go to the tower.

While we were heading there, we talked about settling traps, how others think that too and about collectors. They basically gather extra scrolls for when enemies approach them and stuff.

**~Time skip~**

When the tower came into view, it was night already. Naruto striked a really huge centipede. I was disgusted and Sasuke was as always impassible.

"Naruto, I'd like to avoid inadvertent sounds and careless actions from here on" Kabuto told Naruto. "As long as time allows, we should go slowly while remaining hidden"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Hai!"

We started heading towards the tower until Naruto suddenly stepped on a 'throwing kunai trap'. Kabuto rushed and jumped on Naruto to protect him, luckily he used the substitution jutsu.

We continued to walk for a while until we noticed the giant centipede that Naruto striked before.

"It seems that we're already within the enthusiastic welcome. Take a look at that" Kabuto said pointing the giant centipede.

_A genjutsu, huh?_

"What on earth is going on?"

"No way!"

"Is it genjutsu...?" Sasuke asked (probably rhetorically).

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"We're being watched..." Sasuke said.

"Probably. They intend to wear down our physical strenght and catch us unprepared when we're bone tired" Kabuto explained.

Soon multiple copies of a rain ninja appeared and started coming towards us. One of them tried to mock us so Naruto went to punch it. His punch, however destroyed it but it was somewhat slimy.

Another clone appeared from the half hole made by Naruto's punch and threw a kunai at him, only to get his hand destroyed by Sasuke's shurikens. The copy then attacked Sasuke but he couldn't move for some reason and Kabuto pulled him down, getting injured instead.

"Is it clone jutsu or genjutsu? Which one?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It's an enemy genjutsu" Sasuke said, panting.

"It's as Sasuke says. Probably the enemy is hiding somewhere... coordinating their attack with the movements of the 'genjutsu shinobis' and attacking from a different location, pretending as if those genjutsu shinobis are attacking" Kabuto explained.

_That makes sense._

Soon Naruto started making clones and told us to hide. He had a plan. Basically we hide and he makes his clones fight until the real ninjas shows up. It actually worked.

_Great Naruto!_

The rain ninjas came out from their hidings and Naruto punched them and as they got up they made fog clones appear. Naruto went to punch one by one to find the real ones.

Then they appeared from under the ground and went to attack Kabuto. Something distracted them and Naruto kicked them in their faces.

"Great Naruto!" I told him.

"It was nothing, hehe" he laughed, grinning.

He went to search for the scroll and he found a heaven one, good. Then we headed for the tower and when we got here we said bye to Kabuto that entered the door next to ours with his teammates.

We entered to see an empty room with an 'inscription' attached to the wall in front of us. Then I read the inscription.

"If heaven does not exist, enrich your knowledge and prepare for the chance. If earth does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of heaven and earth and the perilous way shall be redressed... this is namely the secret of the one that guides..."

We noticed that a word is missing.

"I guess it's time to open the scrolls"

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	18. Chapter 18: The first match

**~Vega's PoV~**

"I guess it's time to open the scrolls" I said, a bit concerned.

We opened the scrolls but we were tense about that. Soon Iruka was summoned by the scrolls.

"Hi! It's been a long time"

We were shocked about this.

"At the end of this second exam, we chunin are to welcome the test takers. Everyone... congratulations on surviving the second exam" Iruka said grinning.

Then I asked about the letters on the inscription. Iruka explained us that they are chunin instructions that the hokage recorded. Basically heaven refers to the human head and earth refers to the human body.

Soon we proceeded to the next room. It was a big arena with the hokage standing in front of us and the senseis behind him, while the other squads were put in lines of three and noticing the rookies I was really happy that all them have passed this exam.

After the hokage explained about the true purpose of this exam, Hayate Gekko, the judge that coughed really often stepped in.

"This is a preliminary to the third exam, since the first and second exams were too easy and there are too many people left. Therefore, those of you not in top physical condition and wish to drop out, please speak up now"

I then noticed that Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder in pain.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I put a hand on his mark.

"Yeah, don't worry" he said in pain.

Soon Kabuto raised his hand and dropped out of the preliminaries. Naruto asked why and he replied that his body was strained out after the exams.

"Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. Let's get right down to it and announce the two names for the first battle" Hayate said calmly.

_I hope for my team to rest a bit..._

The screen then showed up the two opponents in neon green text.

**Yuina Inugami vs Vega**

_As I said..._

"The ones whose names appeared on the signboard, step forward, the others can move to the upper area" Hayate explained.

"Good luck, Vega! Wipe her out!" Naruto grinned giving me a thumbs up.

"Hn" Sasuke well... hn'ed.

My opponent was a girl with long silver hair and a scar on her closed right eye. Her eyes, well, eye was green just like mine and she wore a black vest with white pants. She also wore a necklace with a fang on it. She also have a katana on her back.

"You have no chance against me but still good luck, I hope we have a fun match!" Yuina said with a canine grin and getting a fighting stance.

_Uh, I think this will be a hard match. Also she seems more gentle than she looks._

"Thanks, same goes for you" I smiled.

"Now begin"

~~~Warning: bad written fighting scene ahead~~~

As Hayate told us to begin I threw some shuriken at Yuina but she deviated them with her katana.

Since she was using a sword, I'll use a sword too.

"Lightning style: lightning blade!"

I made a blade of lightning appear on my hand and clashed with her katana. She was slightly stronger than I was so she pushed me back and threw me a punch, luckily I could barely block it.

"Earth style: earth wolves!"

She created some earth wolves that bit me on my right leg and left arm leaving cuts and that was painful. I felt a burning sensation coming from the bites and the cuts.

Then I remembered the element compatibility, I could destroy Yuina's earth wolves with lightning.

I threw some kunais at her and made some handsigns.

"Lightning style: thunderdogs!"

I summoned various dogs made of lightning that bit off my opponent's wolves making them crumble.

Then they followed Yuina that was planning on dodging the kunais, started screaming while the lightning was rippling trough her body.

"How dare you destroy my family!" She yelled as the lightning stopped.

_F-family?_

She glared at me and started making handsigns at an impossibly fast rate.

"Wolf style!"

She opened her scarred eye revealing a purple eye, her teeth grew into fangs and her nails to claws. She has now a feral appearance.

She suddenly appeared in front of me and before I noticed she punched me in the gut causing me to hit a wall. I coughed up some blood.

"You have no chance agains my kekkei genkai, girl. It raises my speed, strength and reflexes" she said with a canine grin.

"Earth style: rock pillars!"

As soon as I stood up, earth pillars crushed my hurt leg and I could hear cracks coming from there. The pain was absolutely excruciating. I tried to not scream in pain as my leg was being crushed.

"Vega!" I heard Naruto yelling my name with worry lacing his voice.

I then stood up standing my weight on my left leg. Thinking about the hokage giving me the permission to use my magic, I put my hand on my leg and instantly curing it.

Soon she made some other handsigns, surprised that I cured myself.

"Lightning style: lighting wolves!"

As soon as her wolves reached me I ate the heating source from the lightning leaving nothing to hit me.

"Ahh, now that I'm full, I'm all fired up!" I said (Natsu...) preparing an attack.

Since I've eaten a heat source, or natural element, my strength and speed are risen up.

"Let's settle this! Celestial dragon's wing slash!"

A white magic circle appeared around my arms and plasma was accumulating around them before hitting her straight in her face, causing Yuina to hit a wall making a hole in it.

She didn't get up for a while.

In the arena, it remained silent for a while and everyone staring at me before Hayate announced my victory.

"T-the winner is Vega!" Hayate announced shocked.

"Ugh..." Yuina said getting up. "Nice match Vega, I didn't think you would win against my kekkei genkai haha"

"For a moment I thought I would lose" I commented.

We shook hands before me going on the balconies. Rigel jumped between my arms.

"Nice job Vega! You beat her up!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hn, how is your leg?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, it's okay, I healed it up"

"By the way Vega, what was that?"

_Hey everyone, sorry for me posting after a while, but I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	19. Chapter 19: Naruto vs Kiba

**~Vega's PoV~**

"By the way Vega, what was that?" Naruto asked curious.

"Ahh, that?" I said grinning and rubbing the back of my neck. "Since I am a dragon slayer I can eat the source of my element or in my case various natural elements hehe"

My teammates were looking at me shockingly.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.

**~Time Skip~**

The judge, Hayate checked Yoroi's pulse while Sasuke was standing up.

"I'm stopping the match from going any further, therefore, the winner of the second match is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke! You, you... won in a lame way! Look at you, all battered up! Baka!" Naruto cheered up.

"Man, that loser" Sasuke replied slightly smiling.

"Now I'll take you into the back... and seal the curse mark" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

But I can hear cause, you know, I'm a dragon slayer.

He then got up and left with our sensei after complaining about he wanted to remain to see who would win.

And since I'm lazy I will elencate the list of the matches with their winners before Naruto's.

Abumi Zaku vs Shino Aburame: Shino won.

Kankuro vs Misumi: Kankuro won.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno: tie.

Tenten vs Temari: Temari won.

Kin vs Shikamaru: Shikamaru won.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

The black screen showed Kiba and Naruto's names in neon green text.

"It's here, it's here, it's here! What we've been waiting for! It's finally my turn!" Naruto cheered up.

"Good luck, Naruto!" I yelled as he jumped down the balconies. He gave me a wide grin and a thumbs up saying that he will win for sure.

"The eighth battle, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"

"I got sick of waiting! It's finally time for me to shine! Believe it!" Naruto said all excited.

"That's my line! With you as my opponent, I've as good as won! Right Akamaru?" Kiba replied as his puppy barked in response.

Naruto had grew an irk mark.

"Don't get excited! You won't be able to beat me!"

"Why you little...!" Kiba exclaimed as he put his puppy Akamaru on the floor.

"Hey! Don't bring your puppy! He'll get on the way of the match!" Naruto yelled to Kiba.

"You fool! Akamaru is going to fight with me"

"Hey, hey! Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Animals and insects are treated the same way as ninja tools. There's no problem"

"Well, that's fine! It's a perfect handicap!" Naruto said confident.

"Yeah! Good luck, Naruto! Beat him up!" I yelled.

"Well then. Please begin!"

Kiba bent down and made the tiger handsign. Then he went on all four, and his nails grew like claws.

Kiba rapidly charged towards Naruto, elbowing him in his gut.

Naruto flew backwards and landed on the floor by his back. He stayed like this for a few seconds before getting up.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"What are you talking about, bleeding like that? Your tough talk has gone too far!"

"I didn't use my power fully... to observe your strength first! You too, cut out the tough talk and use the dog or whatever you want!"

"You'll regret this... let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said rushing with his dog towards Naruto.

Dogboy then threw a few smoke balls near Naruto.

_I see, he uses his sharp sense of smell to find him... and I can tell this because he works with a dog._

Soon I saw Naruto getting out from the smoke clouds but getting bit on the arm by Akamaru and falling into the clouds again.

When the smoke went off, there was Naruto on the ground and Akamaru sitting and waving his tail, then what I saw later... he bit Kiba?

No way! It was Naruto transformed into dogboy's puppy!

"Good job, Naruto!" I yelled from the balconies with a huge grin on my face.

"Naruto... I'll take Akamaru... back!" Kiba fed Akamaru a weird huge pill and he turned red.

Akamaru has now a more savage appearance.

"Here we go, Akamaru! Ninja art of beast mimicry...!" Kiba let his puppy go on his back and got up again. "Man beast clones!" He said as he got on all fours and Akamaru transformed into a Kiba's copy.

"T-there's something wrong with their eyes! He's using some weird drug! Isn't that doping? Is this okay?!" Naruto yelled concerned at the judge.

"Yes. Food pills are one of ninja tools" Hayate coughed out. Naruto complained.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped on Naruto but he managed to dodge them.

One of them then rushed towards Naruto missing him, then ran on the wall on all four.

They kept attacking Naruto until he jumped and was falling down.

"Man beast taijutsu ultimate technique! Fang over fang!" They hit him when he just landed.

He flew over the arena and fell down.

"Stand up, Naruto!" I yelled to Naruto, as he was standing up. His face was visibly bleeding.

"If you compete with me for the name of hokage... you... will be the loser!"

Kiba and Akamaru used their jutsu again, barely hitting the Uzumaki.

Then they used their smoke balls again and used their fang over fang jutsu again, and again.

Soon, when the smoke was lifted I saw three Kibas.

"Clever move Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"Don't mess with our sense of smell, Naruto" dogboy said confident.

Dogboy punched one of the other Kibas revealing... Akamaru?

_The sense of smell is hard to fool but this time?_

Then the Inuzuka proceeded punching the remaining Kiba revealing... another Akamaru?

Judging by their scents the first one Kiba punched was Naruto.

_Understood. He transformed into Kiba but when he got hit instantly transformed into Akamaru!_

Kiba took out some shurikens and threw them to Naruto who was telling his opponent about a special technique he was saving up. He dodged them all.

"Ninja art of beast mimicry... all four jutsu!" Kiba said rushing towards Naruto.

He then punched the blonde a few times before Naruto counter attacked.

Soon he charged to Naruto again, going behind him and Naruto... farted?

_Oh boy. Poor Kiba, I must admit it haha._

"Naruto! Now its your chance!" I said to my teammate.

Then Naruto made a bunch of clones that surrounded Kiba, that was suffering from the fart he smelled before, and kicked him in the air, then he kicked his face to the ground.

Kiba didn't get up.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki"

He went on the balconies and I hugged him thightly.

"You did well, Naruto!" I had a huge grin on my face.

"Aha, that was easy" he replied.

Anyways, the other matches and winners are:

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga: Neji won.

Rock Lee vs Gaara: Gaara won.

Choji Akimichi vs Dosu: Dosu won.

"With this the preliminaries for the the third exam are complete" Hayate announced.

"Well, I will now begin the explanation of the final round"

So the hokage started explaining us the final round and it starts one month from today basically.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	20. Chapter 20: Summoning jutsu

**~Vega's PoV~**

Me, Rigel and Naruto were paying a visit to our teammate Sasuke.

"Umm, where's the room that Sasuke's in?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Sasuke is not allowed visitors" the girl told us politely.

"What?! Hey, hey! What's up with that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, this is a hospital. Keep it down" Kakashi said coming from behind a corner.

"Kakashi sensei! I've got a favor to ask!" Naruto told our sensei.

"You don't need to say it at all. Well, I though it would come to this, so... I searched for someone to watch your training"

"Why?! I want you, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said pointing a finger towards Kakashi.

"I have some matters to take care of. I don't have the time to trouble myself with you"

"Oh! Aha...! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you!"

"Well, don't say that. I found a sensei who's more reliable than I am!" Kakashi explained.

"Well... who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Huh? You! The closet pervert! Why's this guy my training teacher?! In the first place he's weaker than me!"

Me and Kakashi were slightly confused at this.

"Datte, datte! A long time ago with my harem jutsu, this guy..."

_Harem jutsu?!_

Me and Kakashi were even more confused.

"U-uh... it's nothing! Haha!" Ebisu said covering Naruto's mouth.

Then the two ninjas started arguing.

"Well, Naruto, of the three kids in squad seven that I taught, you're the worst at the basic skills"

"How the heck am I inferior compared to Sasuke and Vega?!"

"Naruto, it's fact that you don't have the fundamentals down. No matter what you do, the basic skills are important. If you really want to become strong, just be quiet and listen to what I say" Kakashi started. "Now then, Ebisu sensei, I'm leaving him with you. Oh, and Vega, I'm gonna train you as well" he said before leaving.

Naruto made a disappointed face and I tried comforting him.

"C'mon Naruto, you'll definitely become stronger! I believe in you!" I said, Rigel nodded. "Well now, I'm gonna leave you to your training!" I waved at him leaving the hospital.

**~Time skip~**

It passed a day and I went to know that Naruto was training with a new sensei that was apparently named Jiraya and Sasuke didn't wake up yet, so I went to stick up with Naruto's training. He was learning the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning?" Naruto asked confused.

"Right. It's a type of spatio-temporal technique where you sign a contract either in blood with all kinds of living creatures or using something of emotional value to the summon, and summon whenever you like with ninjutsu" Jiraya explained. Me and Naruto were listening carefully.

"Oh! That sounds awesome! Teach me quick!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Before that... first, it's necessary to use up all of your usual chakra and Vega, you don't have to do this"

"Okay! Leave it to me" Naruto jumped back and created lots of clones and made them fight a battle royal.

I turned up to Jiraya and asked what kind of emotional value for the summon, he explained something like a scale, a hair or something important, that recalls the summon.

**~Time skip~**

"It looks like you've finally used up almost all of your chakra. Now, at last I'll teach you the technique" Jiraya said while Naruto jumped up, since he was on the floor.

"Oh, I've been waiting!"

"First, I'll show you. Watch carefully" Jiraya started biting his finger and drawing a blood line on his palm. "Summoning jutsu!" He made handsigns at high speed before putting his hand on the ground and summoning a toad.

The toad had a scroll in his tongue, unrolling it and giving the scroll to Naruto.

"Open that scroll. It's a contract with the summoning toads that I've taken over from generations. Sign your name in your own blood and stamp the fingerprints of one hand in blood under that. Then build up chakra in the place you want to summon, and set down the hand you contracted" Jiraya explained while Naruto was signing the scroll. "It's easier for you to release red chakra right now, so give it a try"

Naruto made the proper handsigns and put his hand on the floor.

"Ninja art! Summoning jutsu!"

He summoned a tiny tadpole that was bouncing around and me and Rigel couldn't keep our laughs when we saw Naruto's priceless face.

Then the two started arguing and I sweatdropped at their arguing.

After a few hours Naruto finally managed to summon a tadpole with legs.

Then the two started arguing again.

_Sure this was a long day._

I got an idea and I hope it works.

_Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, was busy with a lot of studying, and recently I've being sick... Anyways I'm returned publishing a chapter to celebrate my birthday (it's today [11/02]!) and thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it! This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	21. Chapter 21: Before the final test

**~Vega's PoV~**

Three weeks have passed and I've been training a lot lately. Kakashi also taught me and Sasuke his own technique, the chidori.

"Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram..."

I made the handsigns and put my hand on the ground only to summon another piece of clothing.

I sighed and renounced. It's been a while and I was able to summon only clothing.

_But probably I can use one of this clothing to summon... nah it won't probably work._

**~Time skip~**

I went to visit Naruto at the hospital, someone told me that he remained on top of a giant toad for almost all day, exhausting himself out. Me and Shikamaru were playing shoji and he beat me every game we made.

"Wow, he's sound asleep... I wonder if he's dead?" Shikamaru stated.

"Nah, probably not" I replied to pineapple boy.

Some time passed and Naruto slowly woke up.

"Where... am I?"

"In the hospital. They told me that you've been sound asleep for three days and three nights!" Shikamaru replied.

"Three days..." Naruto said calmly. "Three days and three nights?!" He yelled in realisation.

Then Naruto started yelling nervously, because he didn't want to miss the last match. Then he suddenly stopped.

"I'm... so... hungry..." Naruto's stomach started growling loudly.

"Oh yeah" Shikamaru picked up a basket with fruit in it. "It's such a drag but... I bought this fruit basket as a get well present for Choji. But the doctor said he couldn't have it. So let's eat it together"

"Choji? Is he sick?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. He got sick from eating too much BBQ"

Shikamaru then threw an apple to Naruto he was about to eat it before he suddenly froze.

"Since Choji can't have any, let's eat in front of him" Naruto grinned evilly.

"Aha! Yes! Naruto you're a genius!" I grinned evilly too.

"What a drag"

As we were passing by the rooms we saw Gaara standing next to Lee, sand surrounding bushy brows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto punched Gaara in his face. "What the heck were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to kill him" Gaara replied calmly.

"Why'd you have to do something like that? You beat him in the match, right? Do you have a personal grudge against him or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have anything like that. I just wanted to kill him, that's it"

"How can you say something so selfish, you bastard?!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards Gaara.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you three too"

"I know you're strong from seeing you in the competition with him... but we can keep up with you. We didn't show our best skills in the preliminaries. And it's three against one! You're the one who's at a disadvantage" Shikamaru tried to scare him but he remained unfazed.

"I'll say it again... if you get in my way... I'll kill you"

"There is no way I'll let you do that! I have a real monster inside me! Im not going to lose to this guy!" Naruto spoke up.

"A monster, huh...? Me too, actually. It's just like you said, I had a terrible upbringing. When I came into this world, I took the life of the woman some might call my mother. So that I could become the strongest shinobi... my father brought his ninjutsu upon me, and so I became possessed by a sand spirit. I was born a monster. In the six years since the time I was six years old... my real father has tried to assassinate me more times than I can count! So this is the answer I came to... I am living in order to kill human beings other than myself" Gaara explained, shivers went down my spine.

I was trembling in fear, and I saw Naruto too, back-stepping and shaking.

"Now, die!"

Gaara charged his sand towards us until we heard someone's voice.

"Stop right there!" I saw the men saving us was Gai. "Tomorrow's the final round! There's no need to rush like this! Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

Gaara retrieved the sand into his gourd and left.

"I will... kill you all without a fail. Just wait"

With that we thanked Gai and left to go home, since tomorrow is the final match.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Sorry if from now on I'll use X instead of ~, it's because the editor is probably bugged somehow)_

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review, I'd really appreciate it!_

_This being said, see you in the next chapter,_

_Cheers,_

_UpriseDragon_


	22. Chapter 22: The final match

**~Vega's PoV~**

"C'mon Vega, wake up!" My cyan exceed said, flying in circles above my head.

"Aww, just a little bit more, Rigel!" I said to her tiredly.

"But today it's the final round!" I gasped and got out of the bed.

_I totally forgot that._

I noticed that Kakashi wasn't home.

I quickly went to my morning routine, picked up my summoning scroll putting it on my back and ran towards the arena.

**~Time skip~**

I finally arrived at the arena and wow, I must admit that there were lots of people.

Some of the participants weren't there like, Dosu, Naruto and Sasuke.

Soon I noticed someone flying from the door, and saw... Naruto sliding on the floor?

_Showy entrance, huh?_

He got up and I waved at him. He waved back. Then he got near to me and Shikamaru.

"Hmm? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"The Dosu guy I'm supposed to fight isn't there, either" Shikamaru replied.

Soon the hokage spoke up.

"Everyone, thank you very much for coming to the Hidden Leaf village chunin exam. We will now begin the 'final round' matches for the ten who made it trough the preliminaries! Please watch until the end!"

"I have something to tell you before the match. Look at this" the proctor showed us a paper with a slight change of the people who fight.

Then the proctor started explaining about the rules, basically the same as the preliminaries.

"So, the first match is Vega vs Riroga Inugami. Just those two remain and the rest go to the waiting room. Now then, round one, begin!"

"Good luck, Vega! Beat him up!" Naruto said going to the waiting room.

"I'll beat you up! I'll avenge my sister's fail in the preliminaries!"

_Okay...?_

My opponent has short gray hair, green eyes, his chest bare and white pants. He, like his sister has a katana on his back.

_Probably their clan's habit to use katanas._

~~~Warning: bad written fighting scene ahead~~~

As the proctor told us to begin, we rushed towards each other and engaged a taijutsu battle but we were completely equal, so after a while of taijutsu we backflipped away getting both in a fighting stance.

"Heh, you're not that bad, but...! I'm still better than you!" Riroga said.

"You can't tell that yet!" I replied.

"Celestial dragon's roar!"

"Water style: water barrier!"

A water wall emerged from the soil underneath and dissolved my attack.

_Uh. Water is really bad against my plasma based attacks._

I threw him some kunais and rushed towards him. I had to try that. While he was busy dodging I tried to hit him.

"Celestial dragon's iron fist!"

I hit Riroga directly in his stomach sending him fly against the arena wall and sliding down.

He got up and clenched his fists.

"That... that hurts!"

He glared at me evilly and started making handsigns.

"Water style: water wolves!"

"Lightning style: thunderdogs!"

Our wolves and dogs clashed with each other making his wolves splash and my dogs dissolve.

"Lightning style: lightning blade!"

I made a lightning blade appear out of my hand and it clashed with Riroga's katana.

Since he was stronger than me he pushed me back, made a cut on my right arm and I fell on the ground.

As I got up he quickly kicked me in the gut and I slammed into a wall painfully.

We engaged again in a small taijutsu battle and I gritted my teeth, since the stinging sensation from the cut.

We backstepped and he quickly made handsigns.

"Fire style: fire wolves!"

He made appear three wolves of fire that jumped on me and bit and cut me on my left arm.

_Fire... I could maybe try and summon him..._

I picked up the scroll on my back and with my cuts blood I drew a line on the scroll and some smoke appeared. I noticed that what I summoned was not him but a red sock.

Riroga burst out laughing looking at the face I made failing to summon him.

"Oh my! I thought... you would summon... who knows what... but... that's just... a mere sock! This is... fun! Ahaha!" He managed to say between chuckles.

Then I remembered that I should use something that recalls the summon, so I tried again putting my scale bracelet on the scroll and with my blood I striped the scroll again.

This time a lot of smoke appeared as my opponent just shut up seeing what or who I had summoned.

He had pink hair, black vest with almost bare chest, white scarf and his red guild stamp...

"Natsu!" I yelled hugging him tightly.

"Hey Vega... don't tell me you managed to transport me into the ninja world?" He said slightly concerned.

"Uhm... yes!"

"Ahem, I'm still over there!" Riroga said.

"Who is he? And why are you all cut? Did he hurt you or something?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I'm in a fight with him right now, I will explain all later" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"How dare you hurting my precious guildmate Vega!" Natsu said glaring at Riroga.

"Let's beat him up, shall we?"

"Alright!"

Riroga looked at us evilly and started making handsigns at high speed.

"Fire style: fire fall!"

A huge amount of fire was sent towards us, like a waterfall.

"Shall we eat that?" I said confidently.

"Of course!" Natsu said grinning.

We then started eating the fire, shocking the entire arena.

I felt refreshed.

"I'm all fired up!" We said in unison.

"Celestial dragon's roar!/Fire dragon's roar!"

Our roars combined, creating a unison raid, that hit Riroga and sent him flying and hit a wall. Needless to say, he didn't get up.

The medics ran up to my now passed out opponent and me and Natsu give each other five while we were heading towards the waiting room.

Here Naruto hugged me and greeted Natsu, I presented them to each other before Naruto's match began. We wished him good luck as he went into the arena to fight Neji Hyuga.

And since I can't write such a long fight (4 episodes) I will elencate all the winners here, before Sasuke's fight.

Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki: Naruto won.

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari: Temari won.


End file.
